Veneficus Per Vis
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: "Oh Yeah. You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." said Obi-Wan "I haven't seen him in ten years, Master." Came Anakin's response. A Harry Potter/Starwars crossover. The Parings are as followed: Harry/Anakin and Padme/Obi-Wan
1. Prologue

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Starwars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash.

Also the pairings in the story are as followed: _Harry/Anakin_, _Obi-Wan/Padme_. ~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during _Attack of the Clones_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*

**Prologue  
~*~*~*~**

"What is the matter dear?"A voice said.

"A young teen was found outside and I had people take him in the best care." Came the reply.

"Oh. Was the young boy hurt?"Asked the first voice.

"Yes. He had bruises on his face and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead." The second voice repiled.

"Well why don't we go see if he is awake."

"Senator the young boy has awakend." A third voice said.

"Thankyou Tia Gorona." The Senator said.

"We can't send him back to where he was considering those brusies. Can't we adopt him dear?" The second voice asked.

"We will talk about that later. See what he wants not to mention we have to worry about Padme. She might not want a little brother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Starwars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: _Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme_.~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during _Attack of the Clones_. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest[.]net and so if you wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest[.]net .

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of purberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

_Enjoy...._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There is unrest in the Senate servral hundred solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This separatits movement, under the leadership of Count Dooku has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Both Senator Amidala the former Queen of Naboo and her brother Harold the former Queens Advisor are returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an Army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed Jedi.

Two yellow Naboo Fighters fly towards the amber city of the planet Coruscant; These two yellow Naboo fighters are followed by a large Naboo Cruiser and one more fighter.

**INSIDE THE NABOO CRUISER **

"Senator, we're making our final approach into Coruscant." Said the Lieutenant.

"Very good, Lieutenant." Came Senator Amidala's response.

"Are you sure it is wise to come back here sister?" Advisor Harold asked.

"No. But this vote is important for the two of us little brother." Senator Amidala told him.

"I just don't want Corde in any danger Padme." Harold responded.

"I know Harry. I also don't want Corde in any danger but she offered to protect me knowing the danger she is placing herself in." Said Padme.

The ships skim across the surface of the city landscape; the setting sun glints of the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate betweenthe buildings of the capital planet.

**LANDING PLATFORM**

The two Naboo Fighters land on one of a three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Naboo Cruiser lands on the central leaf and the third fighter on the remaining platform. Standing near the platform a small group of Dignitaries await to welcome both Senator Amidala and her Advisor Harold.

One of the fighter pilots jumps from the wing of his ship and removes his helmet. This pilot's name is Captain Typho; He is Senator Amidala's Security Officer. He walks over to a woman pilot.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." Stated Captain Typho.

The ramp lowers. Two Naboo Guards appear. Senator Amidala, Her Advisor Harold, one handmaiden and four Troopers decend the ramp. Amidala is more beautiful than she was in ten years and her Advisor Harold more handsome than he has ever been; His once short messy black hair now calm and long, his once visable scar on his forhead faded now only slightly visible.

The Dignitaries start to move forward as Senator Amidala reachers the foot of the ramp; When all of a sudden there is a blinding flash of light and a huge explosion. The Dignitaries, Pilots and Senator Amidala's Advisor Harold are hurled to the ground as the starship is destroyed. Alarm sounds are blasted throught the area. Captain Typho and two pilots get up and run to where Senator Amidala lies dying and her Advisor Harold slightly bruised but alive. Beyond, Artoo Detoo drops down from a Naboo fighter and rolls towards the wreckage. The female escort runs towards the Senators Advisor Harold and takes of her helmet to reveal Senator Padme Amidala.

"Harry!" Yelled Padme

"I am fine dear sister. What of Corde?" Asks Harry.

The Senator's Advisor Harold stands up and rushes towards the dying Senator Amidala.

"Corde!" Yells Harry whilst gathering her in his arms.

"Corde..." Says Pame in a sad voice.

Corde's eyes open and she looks at both Harry and Padme.

"I'm sorry M'lady, Sir... I'm... Not sure... I... I've failed you both, Senator Padme, Advisor Harold." Stuttered Corde.

Corde dies in Harry's arms and he hugs her tears flowing down his face.

"No!" Yells Harry.

"Sir. M'Lady; You both are still in danger here." Warned Captain Typho.

Harold lowers Corde to the ground tears streaming down his face. He looks up to Padme and starts to talk quietly to her.

"I told you that it was not wise of us to come back sister. Corde is dead now." Harry quietly said still in shock.

"This vote is impotant dear brother. Corde new of the danger she was placing herself into." Stated Padme.

"We still shouldn't of come back." Harry said.

"Your sister is right Sir. This vote is important. You did your duty. Corde did hers. Now come along Sir. Advisor Harold, Please!" Yells Captain Typho.

"Harry... Come along dear brother." Says Padme whilst leading her brother away from the wreckage. Artoo lets out a small whimper and rolls after them.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Starwars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: _Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme_.~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**Author Note 2:** I would like to thank everyone who has either reviewed this story or favourited this story.... I am glad that you enjoy it so much. I will try to update it as soon as I finish a chapter but unfortunatly you wont get another update until two weeks time because tomorrow is my 21st birthday and I also have to work on my tafe assignments. You might get lucky I will try to post one up but if I can't then you will have to wait until the two weeks are up.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during _Attack of the Clones_. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest[.]net and so if you wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest[.]net .

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of purberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

_Enjoy...._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**SENATE BUILDING**

All though you could not see it on the inside of the Senate Building on the outside the massive Senate Building glistens in the afternoon sun. Small patches of fog have still yet to burn off. On the inside all you can hear is the buzzing chatter of Senators and Cancellor's. Mas Amedda the Supreme Chancellor's major domo, tries to quiet everything down as Palpatine confers with an Aide.

"Order! We will have order! The motion for the Republic to commision an army takes place, and that is what we will vote on at this time." States Mas Amedda.

Everything quiets down. The Aide dispers, and the Supreme Chancellor Palatine steps to the podium.

"My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just recived tradgic disturbing news. Both Senator Amidala of the Naboo System and her Advisor Harold have been assassinated!" Interupted the Supreme Chancellor.

There is a shock of silence in the vast arena. Supreme Chancellor Palatine continues.

"This grievious blow is especially personal for me because before I had become Supreme Chancellor, I had served both Amidala and Harold when Lady Anidala was Queen. Lady Amidala was a great leader who fought for juctice, not only here in this humble assembly but also on her home planet. She was loved and could have been elected Queen for life; She belived in public service, and firmly belived in democracy. Her Advisor Harold the lady's brother was also loved by many but he was a complete mistery to everyone but of couse the lady herself. Know one had known where Harold came from; It was as if he had appeared from thin air; But he was taken into the care of Senator Amidala's parents and raised as their own. Both deaths are a great loss to us all and therefore we will morn them both as a relentless champion of freedom... And as a dearest friend." Says Palpatine.

There is a shock of silence. Ask Aak, The Senator of Malastene, moves his pod into the center of the arena.

"How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it." Stated Ask Aak.

A second pod moves into the center of the arena with Darsana, the Ambassador og Glee Anselm.

"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection." Claimed Darsana.

"Senator Onn Free Taa swings forward on his pod.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war." Complained Onn Free Taa.

"Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war."Stated Palpatine.

The Senators yell pro's and con's of the situation that was at hand whilst Mas Amedda tries to calm things down. Meanwhile Senator Amidala and her Advisor Harold, with Captain Typho, Jar Jar Binks and Dorme maneuvers her pod into the center of the vast arena.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war to brew!" Stated Amidala.

The Senate goes quiet and then there is a large outburst of cheering and applause.

"It is with great suprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala and her Advisor Harold." Stated Palpatine.

"Less than an hour ago, an assasination atempt was made against both mine and my brothers life. My brothers handmaiden, one of my bodyguards and six others were ruthessly murdered. My brother was the target because someone new what was to be done to make me fall. Now more importantly, I belive this security measure before you was the target. I have lead the opposition to build an army... But there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure it's passage..." Warned Senator Amidala.

Many of the Senators started to boo and yell at Senator Amidala when her Advisor Harold stood up to speak; Silence was once again around the arena.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first hand; I do not want to do it again." Advisor Harold warned the Senators.

The Senators kept yelling for and against both Senator Amidala's and Advisor Harold's statements. Senator Amidala then spoke up.

"Wake up, Senators... You must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose there lives and all will loose their freedom!" Shouted Senator Amidala.

* * *

**Please hit the big green button that says Review...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padm . ~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3**

**EXECUTIVE QUARTERS BUILDING**

Not only was the traffic clogging the smoggy sky but there was also the giant towers of the Republic Executive Building that seemed as if somehow reached for the heavens although that was impossible.

**CHANCELLORS OFFICE**

Inside the Executive Quarters building lays the Supreme Chancellors Office and that is exactly where you could find the Supreme Chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk being guarded by two Red-Clad Royal Guards that stood behind his desk. Two more Red-Clad Royal Guards stood either side of the entrance way. Sitting across from Palpatine are Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu. Standing behind the Jedi is Luminara and her Padwan Barrius Offieu.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold of my vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine said

"If they do break away" Mace Windu said whilst being interrupted.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split into two. I will not fail!" An upset Palpatine interrupted.

"If they do you must realize that their aren t enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of peace, not soldiers." Warned Mace Windu

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" asked Palpatine

Yoda closed his eyes "Worse than war, I fear Much worse." Proclaimed Yoda

"What?" asked Palpatine.

"What do you sense, Master?" asked Mace Windu

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. But this I am sure of" Yoda opens his eyes and continues "Do their duty the Jedi will."

A muted buzzer sound interrupted their thoughts when a hologram of an aide appears on the Chancellors desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord." Said the aide

"Good. We will discuss this matter later. Send them in." Palpatine said

They all stood as Senator Amidala, Advisor Harold, Captain Typho, Mas Amedda, Dorme and Senators Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks enter the office.

"Padme , Harold. Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Warm feeling in my heart seeing you both alive." Says Yoda

"Thank you." Padme replies with a smile and starts to walk off towards Palpatine. Harold still a bit bruised from the attack smiles at Yoda.

"Thank you very much Yoda; But do you have any idea as to who was behind the attack?" Harold asked concerned for both his and his sisters life.

"Our intelligence points to a few disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu said

"But I think it was Count Dooku that was behind the attack." Padme spoke up.

There is a stir of surprise and they all look at one another.

"He is a political idealist, not a murder." stated Ki-Adi-Mudi

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not his character." Mace Windu said

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but fact remains for certain, Advisor, Senator, in grave danger you both are." Spoke Yoda

Palpatine gets up and walks towards the window, and looks out at the vast city.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that both the Senator and her Advisor be placed under the protection of your graces." suggested Palpatine

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times." Asked Bail Organa

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..." Interrupted Advisor Harold

"..."Situation is that serious." No but I do Advisor Harold." stated Palpatine

"Chancellor, please! I do not want any more guards! Especially since I have recently just lost my handmaiden!" Shouted Harold

"Enough Harry! We will listen to what the Chancellor has to say." Warned Padme

"But... Sister..." Harry said in a quiet voice

"No that is enough. Please go on Chancellor." Padme said embarrassed at how her brother was reacting in front of the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor.

"Yes... Thank you Senator. Now I realize that the additional security might be disruptive for the both of you." Palpatine Paused for a bit. Advisor Harold snorted at that statement only to be elbowed by Senator Padme. Palpatine continued "...but Perhaps someone you both are familiar with... An old friend like... Master Kenobi..."

At that statement Senator Padme could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks. Palpatine nods towards Mace Windu, who nods back.

"That is possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Said Mace Windu

"You must remember him, Advisor... He watched over you and your sister during the blockade conflict." reminded Palpatine

"This is not necessary, Chancellor." Replied Advisor Harold

"Do it for me Advisor... Please. I will rest easier. We had quite a big scare today. The thought of losing you and your sister is unbearable." Pleaded Palpatine

Advisor Harold sighed as the Jedi get up to leave

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you both immediately. M'Lady, Sir." said Mace Windu as he left

Yoda leans into Advisor Harold s ear

"Too little about yourself you worry, Advisor and to much about everyone else. Be mindful about your danger, Harry. Accept our help." whispered Yoda.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4**

**EXTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING TWILIGHT**

A graceful sky scraper twinkles in the evening light of Corusant,

**INTERIOR: BUILDING ELEVATOR TWILIGHT**

Anakin and Obi-Wan ride in a windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senator's apartment building. They are on there way to see Senator Amidala and Advisor Harold. Anakin nervously rearranges his robes. Obi-Wan taping his foot up and down his arms are folded.

"You seem a little on edge Anakin." Said Obi-Wan

"Not at all; you on the other hand Master only tap your foot when you are nervous." Replied Anakin

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-Wan replied ignoring Anakin's last statement his foot still tapping.

"You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Reminded Anakin

"Oh yeah." The two then laugh whilst remembering that incident

"You're sweating. Relax take a deep breath." Said Obi-Wan

"I haven't seen him in ten years Master." Said a nervous Anakin

"He is not a Prince anymore, Anakin. As she is not Queen." Stated Obi-Wan

"That is not why I m nervous." Muttered Anakin

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING CORRIDOR TWILIGHT**

The door slides open and Jar Jar walks into the corridor, where the two Jedi are exiting the elevator. He recognizes Obi-Wan and becomes extremely excited, jumping around, and shaking his head.

"Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahoo!" Says an excited Jar Jar

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar." Obi-Wan said smiling

Jar Jar notices Obi-Wan's aprentace

".... And this, I take it is your aprentace . Nooo! Annie? Nooo! Little bitty Annie? Nooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyiyyi! Annie!" Jar Jar said shocked

"Hi Jar Jar" said Anakin smilling still slightly nervous.

"Hesa execting yousa. Annie Mesa no believen!" said Jar Jar

**INTERIOR: SENATE APARTMENT BUILDING**

Harold is in a conference with Captain Typho and Dorme. Jar Jar enters the room followed by the two Jedi.

"Mesa here. Lookie . Lookie Advisor. Desa Jedi arrven." Said Jar Jar

Harold and Typho rise as Obi-wan and Anakin stop before the Advisor. Obi-Wan steps forward. Anakin stares at Harry. Harry glances at Anakin.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, young sir. My how you've grown." Obi-Wan said

Harry walks over to Obi-Wan and grasps Obi-Wan's hands in his.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Said Harry

Padme walks into the room and walks towards the Jedi

"That's enough Harry. How many times do we have to go through this?" Stated Padme "I am sorry about Harry he still needs to learn when not to speak up."

Obi-Wan stared at Padme who smiled back at Obi-Wan.

"It is all right. I am sure the Jedi Council has their reasons young Harry." Obi-Wan replies still staring at Padme

Harry sighs and then moves in front of Anakin

"Annie? My goodness, you've grown. No longer shorter than me I see." Said Harry teasing Anakin

The two stare at each other for along moment

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean..." Anakin pauses and then smirks "and much shorter... For an Advisor."

Obi-Wan looks disapprovingly at his apprentice. Harry laughs.

"Beautiful huh! I would have thought handsome or dashing would be a more appropriate title... But I suppose I could deal with being called beautiful." Said Harry smirking

Anakin realizing what he said looked down in embarrassment. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho smile at one another.

"Our presence here will be invisible Advisor Harold, M'Lady. I can assure you of that." Said Obi-Wan

"I'm very grateful your here Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of her Majesty's and Advisor Harold's security service. The situation is more dangerous than the Advisor will admit." stated Captain Typho

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill my sister and me." Said Harry interrupting

"That's enough Harry. I have told you time and time again that we don't interrupt people whilst they are speaking to someone else." Padme stated

"I don't care at the moment dear sister. Not only did I lose a hand-maiden but I also lost my best friend. You know very well that Corde was my best friend just as Dorme is yours. I do not want more security I want answers." Said an upset Harry

"We're here to protect both you and your sister Advisor; not to start an investigation." Stated Obi-Wan

"We will find out who's trying to kill you and your sister Harry, I promise you." Interrupted Anakin

Anakin bit down on his lip in frustration and shame because he had realised he'd done it again. Obi-Wan on the other hand gave Anakin a dirty look

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padwan learner!" Said an irritated Obi-Wan

"I meant in the interest of protecting him and his sister, Master, of course." Stated Anakin

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead." Obi-Wan said to Anakin

"Why?" Anakin asked

"What???!!!!" Obi-Wan almost yelled out in frustration

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect him and his sister, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for the local security... Not Jedi. It is overkill Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." stated Anakin calmly

Obi-Wan sighed and spoke back to his Padwan

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place young one."

"Perhaps with manly your presence, these mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you shall excuse me I shall retire." Interrupted Harry

Everyone gives Advisor Harold a small bow as he leaves the room

"I am truly sorry about Harry's behaviour Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seems as though whatever I try to teach him never seems to get through." Sighed Padme as she apologized to Obi-Wan

"It is alright M'Lady. I believe I know what you mean." Replied Obi-Wan whilst looking towards Anakin

Padme smiled at Obi-Wan. Standing up she bid everyone goodnight and left the room with Dorme behind her. The others slightly bowed as she left the room.

"Well I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center down stairs." Said Captain Typho as he started to leave. Obi-Wan noded to Captain Typho just before he left.

"Mesa busten with happiness seein yousa again Annie. Desa had time, bombed times." Jar Jar said

"He hardly recognised me, Jar Jar. I've thought about him every day since we parted... and his forgotten me completely." Anakin told Jar Jar

"Hesa happy. Happier den mesa seein him in longo time." Stated Jar Jar

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. They were pleased to see us. Now let s check the security here." Obi-Wan told his apprentice

"Yes, my Master." Replied Anakin


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padm . ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**Author Note 2:** I will update Capio Casus soon... The next chapter is almost halfway finished...

Enjoy....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5**

**INTERIOR:APARTMENT BUILDING, HARRY'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Inside Advisor Harold's room lays a walk-in closet to the right of the door and a window that looked out to the city; Moonlight shined through the window down onto the floor where there lay a bed. You couldn't see anything on the bed except a dark figure that resembled Advisor Harold. Advisor Harlod at the moment could be seen tosing and turning as if he was having a nightmare.

**ADVISOR HAROLD'S DREAM**

Harry looked around from what he could tell there was no chance of escaping. Voldemort had finally captured him... Only he wasn't captured alone. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were in the cage with him.

"Try to relax Harry. We will be free soon. The order will come and rescue us." Hermione said trying to sooth him.

"Luna what do you see?" Hermione asked knowing full well to trust Luna's sight.

Harry looked over at Luna who's eye's were white... They had gone white because Luna was having a vision. It was not well known but Luna Lovegood was a seer and not a fake one like Trelawney.

"It will be alright. You will survive Harry. Just promise us that you will not mourn us." Luna said to him.

"I thought this might happen." Hermione said in a grim voice.

"Wait. There's more. He is cute Harry. Oh yes he is." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Who little sister?" Harry asked

"Oh? Who is cute Luna?" Hermione asked as well

"Why your soulmate of course." Luna said

**END OF ADVISOR HAROLD'S DREAM**

Anakin was walking around by Advisor Harold's door. His Master had gone outside on the balcony to get some fresh air and so Anakin was stuck on the inside of the apartment; not that it mattered of course since he could watch his Harry. He knew that it was wrong to love one like he loved Harry... The Jedi council and his Master reminded him constantly of that but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wish away his feelings... Just like his Master couldn't wish away his feelings for Padme. Anakin knew his Master had hidden those feelings but Anakin couldn't he loved Harry... And no matter what the council or Obi-Wan said he wouldn't trade his feelings for anyone... _'Speaking of his Master... Where was he?'_

Obi-Wan was standing outside on the balcony. This balcony connected to Padme's room... No matter what he had told Anakin or the council...  
Obi-Wan was no doubt in love with the former Queen of Naboo... Padme was everything he visioned in a woman. Everything and much, much more... Obi-Wan was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Padme walk up behind him.

Padme couldn't sleep. Not with Obi-Wan close by her. looking around her room she saw her night gown hanging on the door and so she got up and placed on her night gown. Opening the clear glass doors that lead out onto the balcony. She stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. The night sky looked amazing. Looking over to the left she saw a dark figure standing in the shadows. Moving a little closer she noticed that it was just Obi-Wan. Releasing the breath that she had held in she queitly moved behind Obi-Wan.

"A penny for your thoughts" Padme said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan startled at the sound of another voice turned and looked at who was speaking. Padme... The very escence of his thoughts. He smiled at her. Padme smiled back and moved to lean on the railing.

"I was just thinking how lovely the night sky looked here in Corusant." Obi-Wan said to Padme

_'You were not thinking that.'_ preached a voice in his head. The voice strangely sounded a lot like Anakin.

Shaking his thoughts he looked over at Padme. She had rested her arms on the balcony rail and looked up at the night sky.

"Indeed. I have always loved looking up in the sky at night. The stars are amazing." Padme said to Obi-Wan.

A silence gave way between the two but it was a good silence not one of those un-nerving ones where you don't know what to do...

Padme looked sharply at the glass doors and ran too them... Trying to open them quickly. Obi-Wan followed after her yanking open the doors. Anakin was no were to be seen and Advisor Harold's doors were wide open. The two of them ran into Advisor Harold's room. Anakin was on Advisor Harold's bed holding the Advisor in his arms. The Advisor was balling his eyes out.

Padme sighed. She didn't know how but somehow she knew Harry was upset and that is what had made her run before. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Anakin had wrapped his arms around Harry's holding him tightly as if Harry would disapear if he were to let go. Padme moved towards the two and sat down on Harry's bed.

"Harry. It is okay. You are safe." She said to him whilst running a hand up and down his arm.

"He killed them.." Harry muttered burring his head in Anakin's chest.

"And yet you killed him... He can no longer hurt you Harry." Padme said trying to sooth her brother.

Padme looked up at Obi-Wan and gave a grim smile.

"M'Lady is everything alright." Spoke a voice behind Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Dorme. Harry just had a nightmare." Padme said to her servant.

Padme stood up and moved to the door. Turning back she looked at Anakin.

"I ask that you stay here with him Annie. His nightmares are of what happened in his past and so he will need company. I will get him a warm glass of milk which will help him sleep." Padme said as she walked out of her brothers room

"Don't do anything foolish Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a grim look on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it Master. Not when he is like this. It pains me to see him like this." Anakin said to Obi-Wan wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's waist.

Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin and turned and headed out the door.

Padme was in the kitchen fetching her brother a glass of warm milk when she noticed a presence behind her. Turning around she saw Obi-Wan standing there at the counter.

"Are you alright M'lady?" asked Obi-Wan

Padme placed the warm milk on the bench and looked down at the bench top. She couldn't help but cry. Obi-Wan noticing Padme's tears walked up behind Padme and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then rested his head on her shoulder.

"What could have happened in his past that made him so... So sad?" Padme said out loud

"There is little that we can do about his past to change it but his future can be helped by making him happy." Obi-Wan said to Padme.

Padme sighed. Obi-Wan was right. Nobody can change the past but the future on the other hand can be changed constantly. Although one thing remand in Harry's future and that was Anakin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padm . ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**Author Note 2:** The next chapter of Capio Casus is finished. I am just waiting to get it back from my beta.....

Enjoy....

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EXTERIOR: SKYSCRAPER LEDGE - NIGHT**

An armour-clad bounty hunter named Jango Fett waits on the ledge of a skyscraper as Zam Wesell who is not only another bounty hunter but also a changeling, steps from her hovering speeder and approaches Fett.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy. I however did get Advisor Harold hurt." Zam Wesell said

"Excellent but we will have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient." stated Jango Fett

Fett then handed Zam a transparent tube about a foot long containing centipede-like Kouhuns.

"Take these but be careful. They're very poisonous." Jango Fett said as he handed Zam the vile.

Zam then attaches her veil across the bottom of her face. As she turns to leave Fett calls her back.

"There can be no mistakes this time Zam." Jango stated

Zam turns again, and walks towards her speeder.

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, MAIN ROOM - NIGHT**

Padme and Obi-Wan had moved themselves to the couch that was located in the middle of the floor. Padme was sitting on the couch resting her head on Obi-Wan's stomach; her legs were curled up close to her stomach. She could feel Obi-Wan run his fingers through her hair.

_'Why can't time stay still... This moment is what I asked for.'_ Thought Padme

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, HARRY'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Anakin was lying down on Harry's bed his arms resting behind his head. Looking down he saw that Harry was sound asleep. Anakin had finally told Harry that he would watch over him and stay with him whilst he slept. It was that speech that had finally gotten Harry to curl up in his blankets and get some shut-eye. Anakin looked out at the window and closed his eyes. Harry by now was using him as a teddy bear and so if he got up it would wake Harry.

_'Why can't Jedi's fall in love...? We are still human after all.'_ Thought Anakin

**EXTERIOR: SKYSCRAPER LEDGE - NIGHT**

Zam Wesell was now standing on the skyscraper ledge loading the cylinder that carried the deadly Kouhuns into a Probe Droid; Making sure it was secured Zam sent the Probe Droid out into the Coruscant night.

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, HARRY'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Although you could not see it on the inside of Advisor Harold's room a Probe Droid approached the outside window. It sent out several small arms that attached themselves to the window; then it created sparks that shut down the security system in the Apartment Building. Then a larger arm cut a small hole in the glass. A faint sound could be heard as the small section of glass was removed from the window. The Probe Droid froze.

Anakin Opened his eyes and looked around. There was no danger from what he could tell. He looked down at Harry and smiled. Grabbing a spare pillow Anakin placed it behind his head and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry moved slightly but didn't wake up. Looking over to Artoo Anakin smiled and then closed his eyes again.

The Probe Droid attached a little tube to the window; Two deadly looking centipede like Kouhuns exited the tube. They crawled through the blinds and headed towards the two sleeping figures.

Anakin quickly opened his eyes and waking up Harry as he leapt up. Grabbing his lightsaber that was hanging by his side he pushed Harry behind him and saw the Kouhuns crawling towards the bed. Swiftly he moved his lightsaber and slaughtered the Kouhuns before they could do any damage to Harry. It was then that he noticed his master was in the room with Padme by his side. He watched as his master raced straight to the window and crashed through the blinds and out where a Probe Droid was watching.

**EXTERIOR: WINDOW LEDGE, APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT**

Obi-Wan flung himself at the Probe Droid, grabbing onto the deadly machine before it could even flee. The Probe Droid sunk under the weight of Obi-Wan but managed to stay afloat and fly away, with the Jedi hanging on for dear life, high above the city.

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, HARRY'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Pulling himself together Anakin turned to where Padme was attending to Harry and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Stay here!" Anakin yelled as he headed out to help Obi-Wan.

Captain Typho, with two guards and Dorme entered the room just as Anakin dashed out.

"Are you two alright, M'Lady?" asked a concerned Dorme.

Padme looked at her brother who was slightly shaken up and then looked towards Dorme.

"Yes. We will be." Padme replied.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padm . ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** I will be placing all my stories on hold on December the 16th and I will not be continuing them until I get back from holidays... And so I wish to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far... Thank you. :D

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Chapter 7**

**EXTERIOR: CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT**

The prob droid sent several protective electrical shocks arocss its surface which caused Obi-Wan to almost lose his grip. Both the probe droid and Obi-Wan darted in and out of the speeder traffic, Obi-Wan reached for a wire on the prob droid and was able to disconnect it. However just as the prob droid powered down Obi-Wan realised that they were hovering over thousands of feet and so quickly connecting the wire back up he sighed; The moment that he had connected the wire the droid's systems lit up again and took off through the traffic.

**EXTERIOR: SENATE APARTMENTS - ENTRANCE - NIGHT**

Anakin charged out of the building runing as fast as he could to the line of parked speeders... Only stopping momentarily to decide which speeder to take. The moment he had decided he jumped in it and took off, gunning it at full speed through the lines of the speeder traffic.

**EXTERIOR: CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT**

The droid bumped against a wall hoping to loose the heavy Jedi; It then moved behind a speeder afterbuner to attempt fry him. Not succeding it then took the Jedi on a wild ride in between buildings and finally it skimmed across a rooftop forcing Obi-Wan to lift his legs onto the droid. Unsuccessfully able to lose the jedi the droid then headed for a dirty, beat up speader that was hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories high. Zam Wesell had just hopped out of the dirty, beat up speeder and thankfully had looked up in time to notice the prob droid approaching with a Jedi clinging on for dear life. Pulling out a long rifle from the speeder she then starts to fire at Obi-Wan. Explosions bursted all around him and so Zam thhen ran to her speeder and jumped in. Starting the engines she took off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Stated Obi-Wan

Finally due to the amount of shots the droid took it blew up and Obi-Wan fell from the fifty stories that he was hovering above. However instead of hitting the ground and making a big mess he fell onto the back of a speeder. Looking in the drivers seat he saw that Anakin had finally come to help and so he hauled himself towards the cockpit struggling as he climbed into the passenger seat of the open speeder. Finally in he sat himself down next to Anakin.

"That was wacky! I almost lost you in the traffic." said Anakin

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked

"Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and not to mention with the right speed capabilities... and then you know I had to get a really gonzo color..." Stated Anakin

Anakin zoomed upward in hot pursuit of Zam who was firing out the open window at them with her laser pistol.

"If only you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Proclaimed Obi-Wan

"I thought I already did." Anakin accidently said out loud

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice. Careful!! Hey, easy!!" Stated Obi-Wan

Anakin moved swiftly though the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site. Zam Wesell trying to avoid the Jedi continued to fire at them.

"I'm Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master." Anakin said

"I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is suicide!"Obi-Wan shouted as they barely miss a commuter train.

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this." Anakin stated

"Just slow down! There! There he goes!" Shouted Obi-Wan


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** I will be placing all my stories on hold on December the 16th and I will not be continuing them until I get back from holidays... And so I wish to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far... Thank you. :D

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**-- RECAP LAST CHAPTER --**

_"If only you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Proclaimed Obi-Wan_

_"I thought I already did." Anakin accidently said out loud_

_"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice. Careful!! Hey, easy!!" Stated Obi-Wan_

_Anakin moved swiftly though the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site. Zam Wesell trying to avoid the Jedi continued to fire at them._

_"I'm Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master." Anakin said_

_"I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is suicide!"Obi-Wan shouted as they barely miss a commuter train._

_"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this." Anakin stated_

_"Just slow down! There! There he goes!" Shouted Obi-Wan_

_**-- END RECAP --**_

**Chapter 8**

They had flown throughout the city chasing Zam and so Anakin had decided to stop the chase...

"Where are you going?!... He went down there, the other way." Obi-Wan stated whilst pointing in the direction that Zam had flown.

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up Deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for... This is a shortcut... I think." Proclaimed Anakin

"What do you mean, you think?" Obi-Wan stated sarcastically

Anakin turned the speeder in a side street, zooming up several small passageways and then came to a stop; hovering fifty stories up.

"Well you lost him. Nice short cut..." Muttered Obi-Wan

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Apologized Anakin

Looking throughout the traffic below Anakin spotted something and so started counting to himself whilst keeping an eye on what he had spotted.

"Well, this is some kind of shortcut. He went completely the other way! Once again, Anakin..." Obi-Wan stated completely frustrated with Anakin

"...Excuse me for a moment." Anakin interrupted

Anakin got up and then jumped out of the speeder. Looking to where Anakin jumped Obi-Wan saw Zam's speeder just about five stories below them cruising past.

"I hate it when he does that." Muttered Obi-Wan

**-- TIME SKIP --**

Landing the speeder in a nearby street Obi-Wan got out and ran through the crowd towards Anakin and saw that Anakin was just about to follow Zam into nightclub.

"Anakin!" Shouted Obi-Wan

"She went into that club, Master." Stated Anakin

"Patience. Use the Force, Anakin. Think." Obi-Wan said

"Sorry, Master." Anakin apologized

"He went in there to hide, not run." Said Obi-Wan

"Yes, Master." Anakin said

Obi-Wan then handed Anakin his lightsaber that he had lost throughout the chase.

"Here. Next time try not to lose it." Said Obi-Wan

Anakin reached for his lightsaber.

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession..." Stated Obi-Wan

"Yes, Master." Said Anakin

"He must keep it with him at all times." Obi-Wan said

"I know, Master." Anakin said in a bored tone

Obi-Wan grabbed hold of Anakin's lightsaber just as Anakin was about to place it away.

"This weapon is your life Anakin." Obi-Wan stated

"I've heard this lesson before..." Anakin muttered in a bored tone

"But, you haven't learned anything, Anakin." Obi-Wan said slightly frustrated

Obi-Wan then released his hold on Anakin's lightsaber.

"I try, Master." Said Anakin

**INTERIOR: NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT**

The two where now in the nightclub bar when Obi-Wan stopped. Anakin could feel everyone stare at them.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?!" stated Obi-Wan

"Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father... I love you. I don't want to cause you pain." Anakin said

"Then why don't you listen to me?!" Obi-Wan shouted

"I am trying." replied Anakin

"Can you see him?" Obi-Wan asked trying to forget the whole conversation that just took place

"I think he's a she... and I think she's a changeling." Replied Anakin

"In that case be extra careful... Go and find her." Obi-Wan said whilst walking away

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked

"For a drink." Stated Obi-Wan


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** I will be placing all my stories on hold on December the 16th and I will not be continuing them until I get back from holidays... And so I wish to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far... Thank you. :D

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**-- RECAP LAST CHAPTER --**

_"I think he's a she... and I think she's a changeling." Replied Anakin_

_"In that case be extra careful... Go and find her." Obi-Wan said whilst walking away_

_"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked_

_"For a drink." Stated Obi-Wan_

**-- END RECAP --**

**Chapter 9**

**EXTERIOR: ALLEY OUTSIDE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT**

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin carry Zam into the alley and lower her to the ground. Obi-Wan knelt down to her wounded shoulder. She stared up hatefully at Anakin whilst wincing in pain.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Shouted Obi-Wan

"The Senator from Naboo and her Advisor." Stated Zam winicing slightly from the pain.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan shouted in Zam's face

Zam looked up at Obi-Wan and glared at him.

"It was just a job." Stated Zam

"Who hired you? Tell us!" Shouted a frustrated Anakin

"That Senator and her Advisor are gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did..." Said Zam with a smirk on her face

"This wound's going to need treatment." Obi-Wan said out of the blue.

"Tell us... tell us now!" Anakin shouted

Zam just glared hatefully at the two of them. But however did start to tell them who had hired her.

"It was a Bounty Hunter called..." Zam started to say

Suddenly Zam started twitching. She blinked in suprise and then died. Obi-Wan lied Zam down on the street just as she changed to her clawdite form.

Hearing a whoosh from above both Ob-Wan and Anakin look up just in timw to see an Armored Rocket-Man take off from a roof high above. Obi-Wan looked down at Zam and touching her neck he pulled out a small wicked-looking dart.

"Toxic dart..." Obi-Wan stated

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY**

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in the center of the Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council are sat in a circle surrounding the two Jedi.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda said

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Said Mace Windu

"What about Senator Amidala and her Advisor? They will still need protecting." Asked Obi-Wan

"You handle Senator Amidala, your Padawan handle Advisor Harold." Said Yoda

"Obi-Wan... You will take Senator Amidala with you and make sure that you keep her protected. Anakin you will escort The Advisor back to his home planet of Naboo. He will be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu said


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank you all for being patient with me over these holidays. I know that I haven't written anything through Christmas and New Year but that was because I went overseas and as you can tell I am now back home refreshed and willing to write chapters for my lovely reviewers... :)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda said

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Said Mace Windu

"What about Senator Amidala and her Advisor? They will still need protecting." Asked Obi-Wan

"You handle Senator Amidala, your Padawan handle Advisor Harold." Said Yoda

"Obi-Wan... You will take Senator Amidala with you and make sure that you keep her protected. Anakin you will escort The Advisor back to his home planet of Naboo. He will be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu said

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY**

Anakin looked at Harry and Jar Jar talk, leaning on the door of Harry's bedroom.

"My sister and I are taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take our place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know that we can count on you." Harry said to Jar Jar

"Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden. Mesa accepts this with muy muy humility and da..." Jar Jar replied proudly

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." Harry said to Jar Jar with a smile on his face

"Of course, Sir." Replied Jar Jar

Jar Jar bowed at Harry and headed out the door. Harry then turned and walked towards Anakin with a frown on his face.

"I do not like this idea of hiding; Even if Padme wishes it." Stated Harry

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Anakin said

"I understand that but I still don't like the idea of my sister being out in the open and me stuck hiding in my own home utterly helpless..." Stated Harry

"Your sister will be protected Harry. Obi-Wan wouldn't dare let any harm come to her. Just as I wouldn't dream of letting any harm come to you." Anakin replied speaking softly

Harry smiled and went to sit on his bed. Picking up the folded clothes that lay on his bed he then reached over near his pillow and grabbed his suitcase; Opening his suitcase he placed the folded clothes inside.

'Come on Harry... You should be happy. You get to spend time with your soul mate.' a voice shouted in Harry's head. The voice sounded a bit like Luna which was impossible unless he was going crazy.

'It does sound lovely Harry but remember you must not forget your responsibility...' another voice shouted in his head. This voice was different from the first and sounded much like Hermione. A soft touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his little daze. Looking up he saw that Anakin was looking down on him in concern.

"Are you alright Harry?" Anakin asked concerned

"Yes Annie I am. I was just thinking." Replied Harry

"If you are sure... We must be going Harry." Stated Anakin still slightly concerned for Harry.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank you all for being patient with me over these holidays. I know that I haven't written anything through Christmas and New Year but that was because I went overseas and as you can tell I am now back home refreshed and willing to write chapters for my lovely reviewers... :)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor....

* * *

-- RECAP LAST CHAPTER --

'Come on Harry... You should be happy. You get to spend time with your soul mate.' a voice shouted in Harry's head. The voice sounded a bit like Luna which was impossible unless he was going crazy.

'It does sound lovely Harry but remember you must not forget your responsibility...' another voice shouted in his head. This voice was different from the first and sounded much like Hermione. A soft touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his little daze. Looking up he saw that Anakin was looking down on him in concern.

"Are you alright Harry?" Anakin asked concerned

"Yes Annie I am. I was just thinking." Replied Harry

"If you are sure... We must be going Harry." Stated Anakin still slightly concerned for Harry.

-- END RECAP --

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT FREIGHTER DOCKS, TRANSPORT BUS - DAY**

Both Anakin and Harry were dressed in Outland peasant outfits. The two of them get up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme, Padme and Obi-Wan are waiting to hand them there luggage.

"Be safe, Sir." Captain Typho said

"I will and, thank you Captain." replied a sad Harry

"Keep warm and stay safe my little brother." Padme said whilst drying her tears.

Harry smiled at his sister and pulled her in a hug.

"I will be fine sister. I have Anakin watching over me after all." Harry said to Padme

Turning to Obi-Wan he smiled at the older Jedi.

"I trust you will take great care of my sister Obi-Wan." Harry asked

"Indeed I will Advisor Harold. Do not fear for your sister is safe with me." Replied Obi-Wan

"Thank you." Harry said with a slight smile on his face

Both Harry and Padme smile at each other. Anakin frowns as Obi-Wan pulls him aside.

"Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." Obi-Wan warned Anakin

"Yes, Master." Replied Anakin

"Time to go." Said Anakin

"I know." Harry replied back

Harry gave Padme one last hug as Anakin picked up their luggage; And so the two peasants exited the speeder bus, where Artoo was quietly waiting for them.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and with a smile he spoke to him just as they exited the speeder bus.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Spoke Obi-Wan

Anakin turned around and with a smile he spoke back to Obi-Wan

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin repiled with a smile

After that both Anakin and Harry headed off towards the giant Starfreighter.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid..." Harry said looking straight ahead

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." Anakin replied with a smile looking at Harry

Turning around Anakin then looked at Artoo as he made a beeping noise.

"But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us." stated Anakin

The two of them laughed at that and continued on.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme's little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank you all for being patient with me over these holidays. I know that I haven't written anything through Christmas and New Year but that was because I went overseas and as you can tell I am now back home refreshed and willing to write chapters for my lovely reviewers... :)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- RECAP LAST CHAPTER --

"Suddenly, I'm afraid..." Harry said looking straight ahead

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." Anakin replied with a smile looking at Harry

Turning around Anakin then looked at Artoo as he made a beeping noise.

"But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us." stated Anakin

The two of them laughed at that and continued on.

-- END RECAP --

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - LATE DAY**

From high above, light streams down from the lofty ceilings. Both Obi-Wan and Padme cross the floor of the great hallway, as they head for the Analysis Rooms.

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, ANALYSIS CUBICLES - LATE DAY**

The two of them walk past several glass cubicles where work is going on. Obi-Wan came to an empty one and sits down in front of a console. Padme seeing an empty chair pulls it up and sits beside Obi-Wan. A SP-4 Analysis Droid comes to life and a tray slides out of the console.

"Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray, please." spoke the SP-4 Analysis Droid

Padme watched as Obi-Wan placed a dart onto the tray, which retracts into the console. The droid then activated the system, and a screen lit up in front of both Obi-Wan and Padme.

"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." Ob-Wan said to the droid

"One moment, please." replied the SP-4 droid

A whole lot of diagrams and data appear on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. Both Obi-Wan and Padme watch as the screen goes blank The tray slides out.

"Markings cannot be identified. As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray please." Stated the SP-4 droid

"Excuse me? Could you try again please?" asked Obi-Wan

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. They cover eighty percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can." replied the SP-4 droid

"What does this mean?" Padme asked Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan turned to look at Padme and smiled. Turning back to the tray he then picked up the dart and looked at it; Looking at the SP-4 droid he frowned.

"Thanks for your assistance!" Obi-Wan said

_'I know who can identify this.'_ He thought whilst standing up

Turning to Padme he linked his arm with her's and smiled at her.

"Don't worry M'lady. It just means that you will have to put up with me a little longer than planned." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Padme smiled and just as the two of them walked out the massive doors she decided to voice her thoughts.

"I think I can live with that..." Padme said with a smile


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1: **Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... It is located on Fiction Press. My author name there is still called LadyPeneloSolidor

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"Thanks for your assistance!" Obi-Wan said

_'I know who can identify this.'_ He thought whilst standing up

Turning to Padme he linked his arm with her's and smiled at her.

"Don't worry M'lady. It just means that you will have to put up with me a little longer than planned." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Padme smiled and just as the two of them walked out the massive doors she decided to voice her thoughts.

"I think I can live with that..." Padme said with a smile

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, DOWNTOWN, BACK STREET - MORNING**

Both Obi-Wan and Padme walk down the street; the area is a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs thundering past.

They come to a kind of alien diner. High up on the steamed-up windows it says "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering Obi-Wan opened the door for Padme and allowed her to enter. He then follows her inside.

**INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, DEX'S DINER - MORNING**

There is a waitress droid carrying plates of half-eaten food and to the left a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A good number of customers are sitting down eating. The waitress droid looks up as both Obi-Wan and Padme enter.

"Can I help ya?" The Waitress Droid asked Obi-Wan

Both Obi-Wan and Padme look at the droid. Obi-Wan smiles slightly before answering the droid.

"I'm looking for Dexter." Obi-Wan replied

The waitress droid approaches Obi-Wan.

"Waddya want him for?" questioned the Waiteress Droid

"He's not in trouble. It's personal." stated Obi-Wan

There is a brief pause. Then the waiteress droid then goes to the open serving hatch behind the counter.

"Some people to see ya, honey. A Jedi, by the looks of him." said the Waitress Droid

Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through.

"Obi-Wan!" Shouted Dexter

"Hey, Dex." Obi-Wan said with a smile

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!" Dexter said

Both Obi-Wan and Padme sit down in a booth.

"Either of you want a cup of ardees?" asked the Waiteress Droid

Obi-Wan looked at Padme who smiled and shook her head.

"Just one thanks." Obi-Wan said looking at the waitress droid

The waitress droid then moved off as the door to the counter opens and Dexter Jettser appears.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" Dexter said to Obi-Wan

"Hey, Dex." Obi-Wan replied

Dexter eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan. Sitting down it was then that Dexter notices Padme.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya? And who is this lovely woman?" Dexter asked Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan smiled at Dexter. Padme on the other hand moved closer to allowed Obi-Wan to wrap an arm around Padme's waist.

"This is Padme Naberrie." Obi-Wan said with a smile

Dexter smiled at the two of them not saying a word and so Obi-Wan continued to speak.

"You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan said holding the toxic dart

Obi-Wan placed the dart on the table between them. Dex's eyes widened at the site of it. He then placed his mug down on the table.

"Well, whaddya know..." Dexter said softly

Dexter then picked up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it.

"I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" Dexter said shocked

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked

Dexter placed the dart down and grinned at Obi-Wan and Padme.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart." Dexter said still grinning at them

"Kamino saberdart? ...I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive." Obi-Wan said outloud

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Dexter said looking at Obi-Wan

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we? Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked whilst laughing

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." replied Dexter

Obi-Wan picked up the dart, holding it midway between them. Padme rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked conerned for Padme's safety

"It depends..." Dexter said

"On what, Dex?" asked Obi-Wan whilst tightening his grip around Padme's waist

Dexter grins at th two of them.

"On how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is..." replied Dexter with a sly grin on his face


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... My story is located on Fiction Press; My username is the same as this one...

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

Obi-Wan picked up the dart, holding it midway between them. Padme rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked conerned for Padme's safety

"It depends..." Dexter said

"On what, Dex?" asked Obi-Wan whilst tightening his grip around Padme's waist

Dexter grins at th two of them.

"On how good your manners are... and how big your pocketbook is..." replied Dexter with a sly grin on his face

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**EXTERIOR: SPACE, STARSHIP FREIGHTER**

The massive, slow-moving Freighter moves through space.

**INTERIOR: STARFREIGHTER, STEERAGE HOLD - DAY**

The great, gloomy hold is crowded with emigrants who cluched their belongings. Among them are Artoo, Anakin and Harry; Artoo wondered towards the head of a food line holding two bowls. With one of his little claw arms, he grabs a chunk of something that looks like bread.

Artoo then slips a tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity just as a server sees him.

"Hey! No Droids!" yelled the Server to Artoo

Ignoring the server Artoo takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line leaving the server shouting after him angrily. The little droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping emigrants and comes to Anakin and Harry's table where Anakin is sound asleep and from the looks of it having a nightmare.

"No, no, Mom, no..." Anakin said tossing

Harry reached over to the sweating Jedi and rested his hand on his arm which woke Anakin up with a start, Anakin blinked his eyes once or twice before realising where he was. Harry simply looked at him. Anakin stared back at Harry, somewhat confused.

"What?" Anakin asked softly

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." Harry said with a concerned face

Anakin looked at Harry a little more closely, trying to see if he has revealed any of his secrets. Harry just smiled and hands him a bowl of mush and bread.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked

"Yeah." Anakin replied

Harry took the food from Artoo and set it on a make-shift table. Rising Anakin took a seat just as Harry placed a bowl in front of him. Anakin smiled at Harry and thanked him again.

"Thanks, Harry." Anakin said with a smile

Harry smiiled at Anakin and started talking.

"We went to lightspeed a while ago whilst you were napping." Harry said with a smile

Anakin looked into Harry's eyes.

"I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen..." Anakin said staring at Harry

Harry smiled but was little unnerved by Anakin's intense stare.

"It may not be as you remember it. Time changes perception." Harry said smiling at Anakin

"Sometimes it does... Sometimes for the better." Anakin stated

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..." Harry said softly

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin said staring at Harry

"Are you allowed to love? Padme said it was forbidden for a Jedi to love." Harry questioned

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Anakin replied

"You have changed so much." Harry said looking at Anakin

"As have you. Your more beautiful than I remember although I doubt if Naboo has changed much either." Anakin said staring at Harry

"It hasn't..." Harry said blushing

They pause and Harry could feel Anakin eyeing him.

"You were dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Anakin said looking down at the make shift table

Harry gets up and sits next to Anakin. He then wrapped his arms around Anakin's left arm to comfort him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... My story is located on Fiction Press; My username is the same as this one...

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"You have changed so much." Harry said looking at Anakin

"As have you. Your more beautiful than I remember although I doubt if Naboo has changed much either." Anakin said staring at Harry

"It hasn't..." Harry said blushing

They pause and Harry could feel Anakin eyeing him.

"You were dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Anakin said looking down at the make shift table

Harry gets up and sits next to Anakin. He then wrapped his arms around Anakin's left arm to comfort him.

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - DAY**

Both Obi-Wan and Padme walk through the main hallway to the training area.

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, TRAINING VERANDA - DAY**

They come out onto the veranda and stop, watching twenty or so four-year-olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wear helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids dance in front of them.

"Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will. Younglings - enough! two visitors we have. Welcome them we will." Yoda said to the children

The children turn off their lightsabers.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala, meet the mighty Bear Clan." Yoda said facing Padme and Obi-Wan

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan! Senator Amaidala" the children said to Padme and Obi-Wan

Padme smiled at the children as Obi-Wan faced his Master.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master." Obi-Wan said to Yoda

"What help to you, can I be?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Ob-Wan stated

"Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing... how embarrassing. Liam, the shades. An interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet, we will." Yoda said laughing slightly

The reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The children gather around it as Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close, the reader lights up and projects the star map hologram into the room. The children laugh. Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Padme stands still and looks at the nebulae and stars. She watches as Obi-Wan walks into the display.

"This is where it ought to be... but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't." Obi-Wan said point to a cluster of stars

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?" Yoda asked looking at the children

There is a brief pause. Then a child puts his hand up. Yoda nods at him.

"Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory." spoke the child

"That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" stated the rest of the children

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." spoke a young female child

Obi-Wan stares at her as Yoda and Padme chuckle.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will." Yoda said looking at Obi-Wan

Yoda and Obi-Wan move away from the children towards Padme. With a hand movement, Obi-Wan causes the star map to disappear. Obi-Wan uses the Force to call the glass ball back to his hand as the two walk into an adjoining room.

"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said looking down at Yoda

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you." Yoda said looking ahead at Padme


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

Obi-Wan stares at her as Yoda and Padme chuckle.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will." Yoda said looking at Obi-Wan

Yoda and Obi-Wan move away from the children towards Padme. With a hand movement, Obi-Wan causes the star map to disappear. Obi-Wan uses the Force to call the glass ball back to his hand as the two walk into an adjoining room.

"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said looking down at Yoda

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you." Yoda said looking ahead at Padme

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**EXTERIOR: NABOO SPACEPORT - DAY**

The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed. Harry, Anakin and Artoo are among the emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They exit onto the main plaza.

**EXTERIOR: NABOO PALACE, GRAND COURTYARD - AFTERNOON**

The speeder bus pulls up and stops. Harry, Anakin and Artoo get out. The great courtyard stretches before them, and they see the rose-colored domes of the palace on the far side. Artoo whistles at the sight of it. They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard leaving Artoo to trundle behind them.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Anakin said looking at the palace

"I doubt that." Harry said laughing

"No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers..." Anakin said truefuly

"...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Harry said looking at his home

Anakin looked at Harry and smiled.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little boy?" Anakin asked looking back at the palace

"No! That was the last thing I thought of, but the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. After school, I helped Padme study so that she could become a Senatorial Advisor and before I knew it, she was elected as Queen and I Prince. For the most part it was because of my conviction that reform was possible. I was the first Prince ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." Harry said laughing

"The people you and your sister served thought you both did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you both could stay in office." Anakin said smiling

"Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when mine and my sister's two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My older sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... So when the Queen asked me to serve as Padme's Advisor, I couldn't refuse her." Harry said thinking back

"I agree! I think the Republic and Padme need you... I'm glad you chose to serve her as Advisor. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Anakin said enthusicastly

"I think so too." Harry said with a smile

Both Anakin and Harry walk toward the palace with Artoo continuing to follow behind them.


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when mine and my sister's two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My older sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... So when the Queen asked me to serve as Padme's Advisor, I couldn't refuse her." Harry said thinking back

"I agree! I think the Republic and Padme need you... I'm glad you chose to serve her as Advisor. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Anakin said enthusicastly

"I think so too." Harry said with a smile

Both Anakin and Harry walk toward the palace with Artoo continuing to follow behind them.

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**INTERIOR: NABOO PALACE, THRONE ROOM - AFTERNOON**

Queen Jamilla is seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of Advisors. Four of her handmaidens stand close by, there are also two gaurds are at the doors.

"We've been worried about you and your sister. I'm so glad you're safe, Harold but were is Padme." Spoke Queen Jamilla

"Thank you, Your Highness. Padme is in the safety of Jedi Obi-Wan Kanobi." Harry said with a smile

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Queen Jamilla asked Harry

"Thousands. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Harry replied

"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic!" stated Sio Bibble

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" asked Queen Jamilla

"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Harry said

"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" Queen Jamilla questioned

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Harry answered

"It's outrageous that, after all of those hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis. Do those money mongers control everything?" Sio Bibble nearly yelled

"Remember, Counselor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." Queen Jamilla spoke to Sio Bibble

"There are rumors, Your Highness, that the Trade Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Harry said staring ahead

"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Queen Jamilla spoke

"Let's pray that day never comes." said Harry moving closer to Anakin

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety since your sister seems to be fine." Queen Jamillia said looking at Harry

At that notion Sio Bibble signals all the other Advisors and Attendants to leave the room.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble said facing Anakin

"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counselor. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking..." Harry said turning to Sio Bibble

"Hey, hold on a minute!" nettled Anakin

"Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Harry said whilst looking at Anakin

"Excuse me?! I am in charge of security here, Sir." Anakin said staring at Harry

Both Sio Bibble and Queen Jamilla exchange a look. They could tell that something was going on there.

"Annie I know you mean well but my life is at risk, and this is my home. I know it very well... that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Harry said staring at Anakin

"Sorry, Sir." Anakin said taking a breath

"Perfect. It's settled then." Queen Jamillia said looking at the two

Anakin glared at Harry. Then Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave.

"Harry, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you and your sister." Queen Jamillia spoke

"Thank you, your Highness." Harry said with a smile

As they all exit down the main staircase Anakin realieses that Harry is worried and so He placed a Hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at Anakin smilling he edged closer to Anakin.

**EXTERIOR: THEED, RESIDENTIAL AREA, SIDE STREET - AFTERNOON**

People are passing through the little street, old men are sunning themselves, women are gossiping and children are playing. Anakin, Harry and Artoo turn onto a side street. Anakin now back in his Jedi robes smiles at Harry who is dressed in long flowing robes which almost look like a dress on him. He stops and beams up at Anakin.

"There's my house!" Harry said pointing straight ahead

Harry starts forward however Anakin hangs back.

"What? Don't say you're shy! They won't bite!" Harry stated looking at Anakin

"No, but I..." Anakin said untruthfully

Suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls, RYOO who is age six and POOJA aged four. They come running towards Harry.

"Ryoo!! Pooja!!" Harry shouted with a smile on his face

Harry scooped up Ryoo and Pooja and hugs them.

"Go wake up Artoo." Harry said placing the two down

"Artoo!!!" shouted the two girls

As they see the droid, they hug him which made Artoo whistle and beep. Harry laughs. Anakin and Harry go on toward the house. The girls however stay and play with Artoo.


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**Review Note Please read: **_I got asked by Rosie if Luke and Leia will be entering... I am contemplating adding a little side story to do with Luke and Leia talking about their mother... So I am asking would you like for me to add a little side story...._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"There's my house!" Harry said pointing straight ahead

Harry starts forward however Anakin hangs back.

"What? Don't say you're shy! They won't bite!" Harry stated looking at Anakin

"No, but I..." Anakin said untruthfully

Suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls, RYOO who is age six and POOJA aged four. They come running towards Harry.

"Ryoo!! Pooja!!" Harry shouted with a smile on his face

Harry scooped up Ryoo and Pooja and hugs them.

"Go wake up Artoo." Harry said placing the two down

"Artoo!!!" shouted the two girls

As they see the droid, they hug him which made Artoo whistle and beep. Harry laughs. Anakin and Harry go on toward the house. The girls however stay and play with Artoo.

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**INTERIOR: HARRY'S PARENTS' HOUSE, MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON**

Sola, Harry and Padme's beautiful older sister, comes in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food.

"They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." Sola said

Sola placed down a bowl on the table just as Anakin, Harry and Ruwee Harry's father are walking in.

"Harry! You're late. Mom was worried." Sola said hugging Harry tightly

"We walked. Anakin, this is my other sister, Sola." Harry said pointing to Sola whilst looking at Anakin

"Hello, Anakin." Sola said staring at him

"Hello." Anakin replied nodding to her

As Sola sits down Jobal Harry's mother comes in with a heaped bowl of steaming food.

"...and this is my mother." Harry said

"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." Jobal said with a smile

"A little." Anakin said

"He's being polite, Mother. We're starving." Harry said with a big smile

"You came to the right place at the right time." Ruwee said grinning at the both of them

Everyone sat down and started to pass around the food.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Jobal said smiling at her son

Harry gave his mother a dirty look and his father noticed.

"Dear..." Ruwee said to his wife

"I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Jobal said looking at her son who was leaning in close to Anakin

"Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my little brother has ever brought home?" Sola said staring at Anakin

Harry blushed and stared at his sister. He could feel Anakin smile. It was then he had decided to correct his sister.

"He isn't my boyfriend sister, He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me. Padme has one too." Harry said blushing

"A bodyguard?! Oh, Harry! They didn't tell us it was that serious! Please tell me Padme isn't in the same danger!" Joval nearly screamed

"It's not, Mom, I promise and Padme is safe with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" Harry replied to his mother

They nod.

"He grew up." Harry stated staring at Anakin

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" Jobal said concerned

"Mom, I'm not in any danger." stated Harry

"Is he?" Ruwee asked Anakin

"...Yes ...I'm afraid he is." Anakin replied looking at Harry's Father

"But not much." Harry stated quickly


	20. Chapter 19

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**Review Note Please read: **_I got asked by Rosie if Luke and Leia will be entering... I am contemplating adding a little side story to do with Luke and Leia talking about their mother... So I am asking would you like for me to add a little side story...._

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"He grew up." Harry stated staring at Anakin

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" Jobal said concerned

"Mom, I'm not in any danger." stated Harry

"Is he?" Ruwee asked Anakin

"...Yes ...I'm afraid she is." Anakin replied looking at Harry's Father

"But not much." Harry stated quickly

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**EXTERIOR: HARRY'S PARENTS' GARDEN - AFTERNOON**

Anakin and Ruwee Harry's father are walking around in the garden.

"Sometimes I wish I'd travelled more... however, I am happy here." Ruwee said with a smile

"Harry tells me you teach at the university Sir?" Anakin asked

Ruwee laughed and smiled.

"Just call me Ruwee Anakin. None of this Sir Business." stated Ruwee laughing

Anakin smiled and nodded to Harry's father

"Of course." replied Anakin with a smile

"Yes, and before that, I was a builder. I also worked for the refugee relief movement when I was very young." Ruwee replied to Anakin's question

**INTERIOR: HARRY'S PARENTS' HOUSE, MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON**

Harry, Sola and Jobal are clearing the table.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked staring at Harry

"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Harry stated smiling slightly

"Just a boy… Have you seen the way he looks at you? And don't get me started on how you smile every time he enters the room." Sola stated shocked at her little brother

"Sola - stop it!" Harry yelled to his older sister

"It's obvious he has feelings for you and that you have feelings for him little brother." Sola stated staring at Harry

"Anakin and I are friends... our relationship is strictly professional besides Jedi's aren't allowed to fall in love." Harry stated saying the last part softly.

Sola looked at her little brother and sighed. Smiling she decided to continue to torment her little brother.

"Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you; if Jedi weren't allowed to love then why is he looking at you the way dad looks at mum huh?" Sola stated laughing

"Cut it out sis." Harry said throwing a napkin at Sola

Harry turned to his mother and pulled a face.

"Mum tells her to stop it." Harry said whining

"Sola's just concerned... we all are." Jobal said looking at her youngest son

"Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important. I'm protecting Padme." Harry stated dogging the napkin that he through at Sola

"You and your sister have done your service, Harry. It's time you both had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" Jobal said looking her son in the eye

**EXTERIOR: HARRY'S PARENTS' GARDEN - AFTERNOON**

Both Anakin and Ruwee are still walking in the garden however Ruwee stops and faces Anakin directly.

"Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my son really in?" Ruwee asked worried

"There have been two attempts on his life. Chances are there'll be more. My Master is tracking down the assassins and keeping the Senator safe. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation, won't last long." Anakin stated

"I don't want anything to happen to him or Padme." Ruwee said staring at the rose bush

"I don't either." Anakin replied looking behind him where he could see Harry smiling and laughing with his sister

* * *

**Author Note: I know that it's shorter than my last chapter but I have to help with cleaning the house. So I'll start the next chapter after I have finished doing my chores...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note1:** I'm very sorry for the long wait... I have just been extreamly busy... I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. ^_^

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

**EXTERIOR: HARRY'S PARENTS' GARDEN - AFTERNOON **

Both Anakin and Ruwee are still walking in the garden however Ruwee stops and faces Anakin directly.

"Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my son really in?" Ruwee asked worried

"There have been two attempts on his life. Chances are there'll be more. My Master is tracking down the assassins and keeping the Senator safe. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation, won't last long." Anakin stated

"I don't want anything to happen to him or Padme." Ruwee said staring at the rose bush

"I don't either." Anakin replied looking behind him where he could see Harry smilling and laughing with his sister

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**EXTERIOR: SPACE **

Padme watched the stars from inside the two-man spaceship; it looked just like the star map hologram that they had seen earlier. However this was the real deal. Stars were surronding her completely.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder quickly and smiled.

"Is this your first time in space Padme?" Obi-Wan asked

Padme smiled and looked at the drivers seat where Obi-Wan was sitting; shaking her head she replied with a smile.

"No Obi. However I have never been able to see it like this. It is truely an amazing feeling." Padme replied smiling

Obi-Wan smiled and then spoke to the droid that was on the outside of the ship.

"There it is Arfour, right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino." Stated Ob-Wan through the com-link

Padme smiled and looked at the missing planet.

" It would appear as those files were definantly altered Obi." Padme stated smiling at Obi-Wan

Ob-Wan smiled and replied back to Padme.

"Indeed it would appear so." Replied Obi-Wan

**EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM)- DAY **

The heavy rains and hard-driving winds lashed the platform as Obi-Wan's two-man's spaceship approached the Kamino landing platform. The massive, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rests on great stilts which keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world.

The two-man spaceship lands on the platform. Obi-Wan grabbed a spare robe of his and turned around.

"This maybe a little big however it will keep you warm Padme." Obi-Wan stated

Smiling Padme took the robe which smelt like Obi-Wan and placed it over her clothes. She then watched as Obi-Wan got out and held out a hand for her. Grabbing the hand she hopped out of the space ship but not before falling into Obi-Wan's arms.

Obi-Wan smiled and held her for a short while. Then he led her to a door which slid open. A glare of light pierces the swirling rain as both Obi-Wan and Padme pass through it and head inside.

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR ENTRANCE - DAY **

Obi-Wan pushed the soaking hood from his face and turned towards Padme who in return did the same.

"Are you warm enough Padme?" Obi-Wan asked

Padme smiled and nodded.

"Yes, indeed I am however I know I will be even warmer if I snuggle into you." Padme said with a smile

Obi-Wan smiled and wrapped an arm around Padme's waist. He then smiled as Padme wrapped both her arms around his waist leaning into his embrace.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you. My name is Taun We." Taun We stated walking towards the Jedi

Obi-Wan and Padme blink in suprise and let go of each other. Looking up they notice a tall, pasty-white alien called Taun We. He has large,almond shaped eyes.

"The Prime Minister expects you. However he did not expect two." Taun We stated eyeing the woman next to the Jedi

"I'm expected?" Obi-Wan asked warily

Padme watched the two and moved closer to Obi-Wan who in return stood in-front of her protecting her from the pasty-white alien.

Taun We eyed the woman who was trying to hide herself behind the Master Jedi. Smiling ever so slightly he replied to the Master Jedi.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Taun We stated

Obi-Wan masked his suprise and then turned to face Padme.

"Will you be alright M'Lady?" Obi-Wan asked eyeing the alien

Padme smiled and nodded.

"Of course, with you here Master Jedi I shall know I will be safe." Replied Padme

Nodding Obi-Wan then led Padme down the corridor.

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, PRIME MINISTER OFFICE - DAY **

The door slid open as Obi-Wan,Padme and Taun We entered. The three crossed to where Lama Su rose from his chair.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi..." Taun We stated pointing to Obi-Wan

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan stated bowing slightly

Lama Su smiled and gestured for the young Jedi woman that was standing behind the Jedi, to come forward.

"Do not be afraid Mam. We will not harm you here. However it is a suprise to find two Jedi's coming." Lama Su stated

Padme smiled bowed slightly to the Prime Minister.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken Prime Minister. My name is Senator Amidala and I am no Jedi, I am here because Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was assigned as my bodyguard." Padme stated smiling and bowing slightly

Lama Su smiled at the two and then idicated for a second chair.

"Well then Senator Amidala it is a pleasure to have you here. Please take a seat." Lama Su replied with a smile

Padme sat down and Obi-Wan stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Lama Su still smiling sat down in his chair and looked at the two.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su stated looking at Master Obi-Wan Kenobi

"You make us feel most welcome." Padme stated smiling at the Prime Minister

Lama Su smiled at the Senator and then gestured for another chair.

"Please Master Obi-Wan have a seat..." Lama Su said smiling at Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan smiled and sat down into the chair.

"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." Lama Su stated

"That is... good news." Obi-Wan replied trying to improvise his answer

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full.  
He is well, I hope." Lama Su said

"I'm sorry? Master - ?" Obi-Wan asked confused

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su replied

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan stated shocked at Lama Su's reply

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Lama Su said sounding sympathetic

"The army?" Obi-Wan asked not sure if he heard right

"Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su replied

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi-Wan asked needing more information

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."Lama Su replied

"That's why we are here." Obi-Wan said smiling


	22. Chapter 21

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice.... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**P.S:** Thank-you everyone for the amazing reviews that I have recived for Veneficus Per Vis... I am really thankfull that you are all enjoying this story... Your reviews really do make my day. ^_^ So thank-you again to you all...

Anyway Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** --

"The army?" Obi-Wan asked not sure if he heard right

"Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su replied

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi-Wan asked needing more information

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."Lama Su replied

"That's why we are here." Obi-Wan said smiling

-- **END RECAP** --

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LANDING PLATFORM - LATE AFTERNOON**

A water speeder docked at the landing platform of Naboo Lake Retreat. Anakin exited the water speeder and held out a hand for Harry who in return smiled and took the offered help. Though not before tripping slightly on the end of the water speeder. Anakin grabbed Harry holding him firmly against his chest.

"Are you alright Harry?" Anakin asked concerned

Harry looked up and smiled hoping that his cheeks weren't red. Standing up he then fixed his outfit and smiled at Anakin.

"Yes I am fine Annie." replied a smilling Harry

**EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, GARDEN TERRACE - LATE AFTERNOON**

Anakin helped Harry up the stairs from where the water speeder was parked. Harry smiled as he saw the lovely garden that the terrance looked over. The two came to a holt as Harry lent onto the balcony of the terrance. Harry smiled as he watched the quiet shimmering lake and the amazing yellow and golden sand. He could almost here the ocean. Though a lake was nothing compared to the open seas... But it was just as amazing and beautiful.

Anakin came up behind Harry and smiled. His eyes went up and down Harry's body taking in every word that Harry was saying.

"I remember this island... When I was in level three my class-mates and I used to come here for school retreat. Do you see that island over there? We used to swim there every day. I never used to like the water until that day..." Harry stated smiling at the memory that was floating in his mind

Anakin smiled. His eyes pulled away from Harry and turned to the direction of where he was pointing to.

"I love the water though I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin stated as his eyes floated back to Harry

Harry smiled and finally noticed that Anakin was staring at him. Ignoring the looks that Anakin was giving him he went on talking.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us...Then we would look at the clouds and try to make pictures from them." Harry said looking up at the clouds

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth..." Anakin stated

Anakin then took the chance to move his hand up and down Harry's arm smiling.

Harry shivered slightly as he could feel Anakin continue to move his hand up and down his arm. Trying to ignore the effect that Anakin's movements was having on him he continued speaking

"There was a very old but kind man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." Harry said still trying to ignore that strange feeling that was in his chest

Anakin stared deeply into Harry's eyes as he slightly turned towards him.

"Everything here is magical." Stated Anakin staring deeply into Harry's emeraled eyes

Harry turned away and continued on speaking still trying to get rid of that feeling.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but unfortunantly it wasn't." Harry said looking towards the lake

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." Anakin stated

Harry turned towards Anakin and for a moment was mezmorized by his eyes and smile.

"I used to think that if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Harry said staring into Anakin's eyes

"I think it's true..." Anakin replied

Leaning forward Anakin then kissed Harry on the lips who in return didn't resist. A few minutes later Harry pulled away realising what had just happened between them.

"No, I shouldn't have done that." Stated Harry as he was trying to forget that amazing kiss.

"I'm sorry... It's just that when I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Stated Anakin


	23. Chapter 22

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**P.S:** Thank-you everyone for the amazing reviews that I have recived for Veneficus Per Vis... I am really thankful that you are all enjoying this story... Your reviews really do make my day. ^_^ So thank-you again to you all...

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** -

"I used to think that if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Harry said staring into Anakin's eyes

"I think it's true..." Anakin replied

Leaning forward Anakin then kissed Harry on the lips who in return didn't resist. A few minutes later Harry pulled away realising what had just happened between them.

"No, I shouldn't have done that." Stated Harry as he was trying to forget that amazing kiss.

"I'm sorry... It's just that when I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Stated Anakin

- **END RECAP** -

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, PARADE GROUND**

Obi-Wan, Padme, Lama Su and Taun We came out onto a balcony which stood above thousands of Clone Troopers who where marching and drilling in formations of servral hundred.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Stated a beaming Lama Su

Both Obi-Wan and Padme nod slowly taking in the amount of Clone Troopers that where created for the Republic Army.

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER**

They carried on with the tour, both Obi-Wan and Padme wearing the same worried expressions. The next room they entered was a classroom filled with more identical clones though this time they were identical young boys...

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." Lama Su said showing the guests the younger clones

"You mentioned to us about growth acceleration..." Obi-Wan asked concerned

Lama Su didn't notice the concern in Obi-Wan's voice but happily answered his question.

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature." Lama Su answered the Jedi's question with a smile

Lama Su led the two guests through a large eating area with Taun We following behind them. They walked past hundreds of Clones who looked exactly alike though this time their age looked to be roughly of twenty years old; All of them were dressed in black sitting down at the tables eating and looking totally obedient.

"You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Lama Su said whilst continuing to walk through the eating area

Obi-Wan looked up at this information and frowned.

"Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked quiet concerned for the Jedi

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself." Stated Lama Su

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" Asked Padme

"Oh, we keep him here." Lama Su said turning to smile at the female guest

They continued the tour quietly with Padme walking closer to Obi-Wan since she was unsure of how protected she would be with thousands of clones here even if they where built for the Republic. They walked through a long corridor filled with narrow, transport tubes.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing... An unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su stated

"Unaltered?" Asked Obi-Wan whilst placing an arm around Padme's waist to protect her

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration." Stated Lama Su as if that were obvious

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan stated

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We replied

Taun We bowed at the two and then turned and left.


	24. Chapter 23

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**P.S:** Thank-you everyone for the amazing reviews that I have recived for Veneficus Per Vis... I am really thankful that you are all enjoying this story... Your reviews really do make my day. ^_^ So thank-you again to you all...

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
- **RECAP LAST CHAPTER** -

"Unaltered?" Asked Obi-Wan whilst placing an arm around Padme's waist to protect her

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration." Stated Lama Su as if that were obvious

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan stated

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We replied

Taun We bowed at the two and then turned and left.

- **END RECAP** -

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**EXTERIOR: NABOO, MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATE AFTERNOON**

Harry and Anakin lay in the middle of a delightful hilly meadow; the lush green grass which was sprinkled with yellow flowers and at a distance there were a herd of Shaaks which grazed happily on the green grass.

Beyond that is a shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs. The two lay on the grass both in a playful, coy mood.

Harry rolled onto his side staring at Anakin's smiling face.

"I don't know..." Harry said unsure of what to say

"Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me." Anakin said smiling down at him

Harry smiled and sat up.

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" He asked with a sly smile

"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded." Anakin stated whilst grinning at Harry

Grinning back Harry giggled and answered Anakin's question.

"All right... I was fifteen. His name was Draco. He... He was on the dark side I suppose... But he had the most amazing silky blond hair... not to mention his amazing dreamy eyes... You could get lost in those silvery grey eyes..." Harry said remembering his old love Draco Malfoy

Anakin eyed Harry and rolled his eyes; At least he got to know more of his strange mysterious past.

"All right, I get the picture... whatever happened to him?" Anakin said clearly annoyed at Harry loving another

Anakin's watched as Harry's eyes watered up and the blade of grass that was located in Harry's hand being shredded to bits.

"He... raided our politicians and tried to kill every single one of them for screwing up my life. He almost had them all but then he was out-matched by his own father." Harry said, his eyes watering

Anakin sighed... Maybe that wasn't the best question to have brought up.

"At least he is in peace now... No more politicians trying to ruin his life." Anakin said trying to lighten the mood

Harry wiped his eyes and smiled up at Anakin.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" He asked giggling

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them. I don't think the system works." Anakin replied smiling

"How would you have it work?" Asked Harry curiously

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." Stated Anakin more seriously

Harry smiled. That was exactly what he had stated to Padme once when he asked her about politics. Smiling, he then gave Anakin the same reply that Padme once gave him.

"That is exactly what they do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." Replied Harry smiling

"Then they should be made to." Stated Anakin

Harry smiled.

"By whom? Who s going to make them?" Questioned Harry

"I don't know. Someone." Anakin replied looking down at the grass

Harry looked over to Anakin and continued to question him.

"You?" He asked

Startled Anakin looked up and turned to the smiling Harry.

"Of course not me." He replied if that were obvious

Harry smiled and stared at the Shaaks.

"But someone." He said

"Someone wise." Came Anakin's reply

Harry then stared at Anakin and tried not to giggle.

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Harry stated trying not to laugh

A mischievous little grin creped across Anakin's face.

"Well, if it works..." Stated Anakin grinning

Harry stared at Anakin who in return looked back at him with a straight face. Though you could tell that he was holding back a smile.

"You're making fun of me!" Harry said giggling

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator's bodyguard." Anakin stated sarcastically

Harry laughed out loud.

"You're so bad." He said laughing

Picking up a piece of fruit he then threw it at Anakin who in return caught it elegantly... And so Harry threw two more pieces and watched as Anakin caught them as well.

"You're always so serious." Anakin stated with a smile

"I'm so serious?" Harry nearly yelled.

Though a smile could be seen on his face

Harry watched as Anakin started to juggle the fruit that he had caught. Laughing at Anakin he then threw him two more pieces of fruit and watched as Anakin managed to juggle them as well. This kept going on until Anakin finally was unable to juggle all the fruit in his hands and ended up losing control; Harry watched as Anakin tried to duck the falling fruit but then let a few fall on his head. The two of them laughed at Anakin's display of juggling fruit.


	25. Chapter 24

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Picking up a piece of fruit he then threw it at Anakin who in return caught it elegantly... And so Harry threw two more pieces and watched as Anakin caught them as well.

"You're always so serious." Anakin stated with a smile

"I'm so serious?" Harry nearly yelled.

Though a smile could be seen on his face

Harry watched as Anakin started to juggle the fruit that he had caught. Laughing at Anakin he then threw him two more pieces of fruit and watched as Anakin managed to juggle them as well. This kept going on until Anakin finally was unable to juggle all the fruit in his hands and ended up losing control; Harry watched as Anakin tried to duck the falling fruit but then let a few fall on his head. The two of them laughed at Anakin's display of juggling fruit.

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**EXTERIOR: NABOO, MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATE AFTERNOON**

Harry watched as a Shaak galloped in front of him with Anakin riding on top of it. Harry continued to watch as Anakin attempted to stand on the Shaak as it galloped around trying to throw the excess luggage of it's back.

"Careful Annie..." Harry yelled concerned as to what would happen if he fell off.

Anakin laughed and continued to attempt to stand on the shaaks back. He succeded but then felt a jolt as the Shaak gave another attempt to throw of the excess luggage. At this Anakin tumbled off the Shaaks back and onto the ground.

Harry watched as Anakin attempted to get back of the ground but failed. Concerned he ran towards Anakin who was face down in the grass.

"Annie, Annie! Are you all right?" Harry yelled his face full of concern

Harry turned Anakin over and watched as Anakin pulled a silly face at him. Harry glared at Anakin and took a swing at him in frustration. Anakin caught his arm and so Harry struggled. The two rolled over in the grass, Anakin landing on top of Harry. The two looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly they both became aware of the contact between them and so they let go of one another and quickly sit up, looking away. Anakin stood up and held out his hand. He took it. Allowing Anakin to pull him up; As he was lifted up on the ground Harry stumbled slightly allowing Anakin to catch him pulling him into an embrace.

**EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY - DAY, RAINSTORM**

Rain lashed in the city. Below, mighty waves pounded the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms. A large Avian carrying a rain-soaked rider flew above the water toward a floating city.

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY**

Taun We, Padme and Obi-Wan stood in front of the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waved his hand and a muted bell rung. The three waited outside the locked door. Obi-Wan watched as the door opened and a ten year old boy came forward looking at the three of them.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked

There is a brief pause as Boba watched the two behind Taun We.

"Yep." answered Boba

Taun We smiled down at the ten year old.

"May we see him?" asked Taun We

"Sure." Boba replied heading back inside

Taun We turned to the two guests and smiled he then turned back around and headed inside. Padme stepped forward but Obi-Wan stopped her from entering.

"Please Padme... Please wait at the ship. I fear something is going to happen if you enter there." Stated Obi-Wan concerned for the one he loved

Padme eyed Obi-Wan and sighed.

"Of course. I'll meet you back in the ship." answered Padme leaning forward to kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek


	26. Chapter 25

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** Just to let you all know I have made a new story called Serenity... The link can be found on my profile

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**  
- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Taun We turned to the two guests and smiled he then turned back around and headed inside. Padme stepped forward but Obi-Wan stopped her from entering.

"Please Padme... Please wait at the ship. I fear something is going to happen if you enter there." Stated Obi-Wan concerned for the one he loved

Padme eyed Obi-Wan and sighed.

"Of course. I'll meet you back in the ship." answered Padme leaning forward to kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, FETT APARTMENT - DAY**

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Padme head off towards the entrance which held the crusier. Turning around he entered the apartment and looked around the room; He watched as the young boy called out for his father.

"Dad! Taun We's here!" yelled Boba

Jango Fett entered the room from the bedroom. He was wearing a jump suit and was unshaven and mean looking, his face was pitted with scars of old wounds. You could see a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyed the man behind Taun We suspicially.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked

"Fairly." Came the reply

Obi-wan and Jango Fett eyed each other in distrust.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme... They have come to check on our progress... Where is Lady Padme?" stated Taun We un-aware of the distrust between the two

Taun We looked around for Padme concerned. Obi-Wan turned to face Taun We.

"She is back in the room. She stated that she was feeling ill and needed to lie down." Replied Obi-Wan

Taun We gave a concerned look to the Jedi Master.

"Well I hope she will feel better after a rest. If not we have the best doctors here. Jango... This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Taun We said turning towards Jango Fett

"That right?" Jango Fett asked eyeing the Jedi

Jango Fett's eyes were fixed on Obi-Wan...

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan stated facing Jango Fett

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Came Jango Fett's reply

"Aren't we all?" Stated Obi-Wan saring at Jango Fett

Obi-Wan eyed the half-open bedroon door, throught which a couple of pieces of body armor could be seen on the floor. Jango Fett registered where Obi-Wan's eyes where looking... He moved in front of him blocking the Jedi's view.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" asked Obi-Wan staring directly at Jango Fett eyes full of distrust

"Once or twice." Came Jango Fett's reply

"Recently?" Questioned Obi-Wan further

"Possibly..." Jango replied eying Obi-Wan carefully

Obi-Wan stared straight at Jango Fett. Being ever so greatful that Padme listened to his plea and headed straight to the crusier. Taking a breath he continued to question Jango Fett.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Questioned Obi-Wan

Jango Fett moved towards his son and muttered in Huttese.

"Boba, close the door." Muttered Jango Fett

Boba Fett moved towards to open bedroom door and closed it. Jango Fett smiled a thin smile at Obi-Wan and replied to the Jedi's question.

"Master who?" Came Jango's reply

Obi-Wan eyed Jango and he could feel the lie but contined to question Fett all the same.

"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" He asked his voice strained with distrust

"Never heard of him." Jango Fett muttered quickly

"Really..." Stated Obi-Wan eying Jango Fett

"I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Stated Jango Fett

"No? I thought..." Obi-Wan said

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." Taun We stated inturrupting the two

"Curious..." Obi-Wan muttered to himself

Jango Fett eyed the Jedi and spoke up.

"Do you like your army?" He questioned the Jedi

Obi-Wan looked up at Jango Fett and nodded.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Replied Obi-Wan

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Grinned Jango Fett

Obi-Wan nodded at Jango Fett. The tension left the room.

"Thanks for your time, Jango." Obi-Wan stated nodding at Jango Fett

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango Fett said to Obi-Wan

Both Obi-Wan and Taun We turned and headed out the door. As the door closed Jango turned towards his son. Boba eyed his father who looked as if he was in deep thought.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked

"Pack your things. We're leaving." Jango stated quickly


	27. Chapter 26

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Obi-Wan nodded at Jango Fett. The tension left the room.

"Thanks for your time, Jango." Obi-Wan stated nodding at Jango Fett

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango Fett said to Obi-Wan

Both Obi-Wan and Taun We turned and headed out the door. As the door closed Jango turned towards his son. Boba eyed his father who looked as if he was in deep thought.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked

"Pack your things. We're leaving." Jango stated quickly

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LOUNGE - LATE AFTERNOON**

The setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps gleam softly like jewels at the lodge.

**INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, DINING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON**

Nandi placed a dessert which happened to be a piece of fruit, in front of Harry and Teckla did the same for Anakin.

"And when I got to them, we went into... aggressive negotiations." Anakin said with a smile

Turning to Teckla he smiled and thanked her.

"Aggressive negotiations, what's that?" Harry asked being ever so curious

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber." Anakin replied

"Oh." Harry said laughing

Harry picked up his fork and attempted to pick up the pear but it rolled around on his plate. Frowning he tried again but this time the pear moved further away. Looking up at Anakin he eyed his plate again and frowned slightly.

"Did you do that?" Harry asked

Anakin looked up at Harry his eyes filled with innocence.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently

Harry scowled at Anakin and tried to jab the fruit but it failed when he noticed that it floated up from the plate and hovered in front of him.

"That! Now stop it!" Harry proclaimed trying hard not to laugh

The two of them laughed and so Harry reached out for the fruit with his fork but it looped around.

"Annie!" Harry yelled

Anakin moved his fingers and the fruit flew into his hand.

"If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." Stated Anakin

Anakin looking pleased cut the fruit into several pieces and sent one back to Harry who bit it out of the air. After he finished that piece he laughed.

**INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, FIREPLACE ALCOVE - TWILIGHT**

Both Harry and Anakin sat in front of a warm fire. Both were gazing into the flames. Harry looked up just as Anakin leaned in to kiss him.

"Annie... No." Harry said moving back slightly

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..." Anakin stated eyes filled with love and frustration

Silence filled the area. Harry looked up into Anakin's eyes and then looked away knowing that if he stared deeply into them he'd fall even further.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me." Anakin stated standing up to move near the fireplace.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to blink away the tears.

"...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible." Stated Harry looking into the fire

"Anything's possible. Harry, please listen..." Anakin said his eyes filled with longing

Harry closed his eyes to block Anakin's view just as he did he was back in Voldemort's Lair but this time he wasn't chained up he was standing their and in front of him were his two sisters but he could unfortunately see right through them.

"Hermione... Luna... How..." Harry stuttered

The girls smiled at Harry and Hermione spoke up.

"We are disobeying direct orders by doing this Harry but we had to... Have you forgotten Luna's vision before her death her vision of your soulmate?" Hermione asked

"No... But..." Harry replied stuttering

Luna moved forward and gave Harry a knowing smile a smile which meant that she saw something that he didn't.

"Do not let this slip through your fingers Harry... Draco is happy that you have found someone else... He is watching from above. Anakin is your soul mate. No matter that he is a Jedi. You both need each other." Luna said smiling

"We can't... He is a Jedi... They aren't allowed to love..." Harry said his eyes filling with tears

Hermione smiled and place her ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder. She then moved it to his face and wiped away his tears.

"You have given up so much for the world... It is time the world gives you something..." Hermione said with a small smile

Harry looked at his sisters and watched as they started to fade away.

"No! Don't go! Please don't leave me!" Harry yelled

The two girls gave Harry a sad smile and vanished in thin air.

"We will always love you little brother... Remember it is time the world gave you something..." Hermione said, her voice fading off into the distance

Harry opened his eyes and wiped away his tears. The girls may have been right but he could not let Annie's carrier end because of him and so he said what he was going to say earlier.

"You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight and I'm a Senator's bodyguard. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other." Harry said staring at Anakin's sad longing face

Anakin looked at Harry in surprise and shouted the first thought that voiced through his head.

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin shouted

Harry sighed and stood up. He then turned around and looked out the window. Hermione's words had rung through his ears but he ignored them and so he turned to face Anakin.

"Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me." Stated Harry throwing his arms up

Anakin sighed in frustration and moved closer to Harry.

"You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't." Anakin proclaimed

"I am not going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love." Harry stated staring into the fire

Silence took the room as the two stared deeply into the fire.

"It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret." Anakin whispered

Harry looked up from the fire and his eyes drifted to Anakin's. That idea might work but he couldn't live with Anakin if he'd have lie about their relationship.

"Then we'd be living a lie... One we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. My elder sister saw it and so did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Annie? Could you live like that?" Harry said his eyes filling with tears

Silence fell over the two of them for a moment then Anakin voiced his reply.

"No. You're right. It would destroy us." Anakin said staring deeply into the fire


	28. Chapter 27

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star Wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm so sorry that it is late but I hope that these chapters makes up for it...

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

**

* * *

**

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Harry looked up from the fire and his eyes drifted to Anakin's. That idea might work but he couldn't live with Anakin if he'd have lie about their relationship.

"Then we'd be living a lie... One we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. My elder sister saw it and so did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Annie? Could you live like that?" Harry said his eyes filling with tears

Silence fell over the two of them for a moment then Anakin voiced his reply.

"No. You're right. It would destroy us." Anakin said staring deeply into the fire

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY**

Obi-Wan stood with Taun We just inside the open door.

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready and remind them that if they need more troops, it will take time." Lama Su stated to Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan nodded and replied

"I won't forget. And thank you."

"Thank you." Taun We stated

**EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM - LATE DAY RAINSTORM**

Obi-Wan came out from the tower into the driving rain and pulled his robe around him; He stood braced against the gale and glaced back to the closed door, confirming that Lama Su and Taun We had left.

Below him a huge wave crashed against the stilts spraying flies high and whips across the platform to where Obi-Wan was standing. Ignoring the whipping water Obi-Wan headed towards the ready two-man spaceship which held Padme inside.

Padme watched Obi-Wan from the inside of the two-man spaceship as he adressed Arfour.

Obi-Wan looked up as he felt eyes stare at him. His frown turned into a smile as he noticed that it was just Padme. Looking at the robot his smile dropped.

"Arfour." Obi-Wan stated

Arfour beeped and turned in his direction.

"Arfour, relay this, scramble code five, to Courscant: care of the old folks home." Stated Obi-Wan

Padme watched as Arfour beeped and whistled then the panels lit up inside the cockpit; Her eyes opened wide in facination. A transmitter disc emerged from the top of the two-man spaceship. and the message that Obi-Wan sent was transmitted.

**INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE - CARE OF THE OLD FOLKS HOME, YODA'S QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON**

Yoda sat in front of Mace Windu. Between the two Jedi a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared and spoke.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." Stated the hologram of Obi-Wan

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate both Senator Amidala and Advisor Harold?" Mace Windu asked

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive." replied the hologram of Obi-Wan

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot." Stated Yoda

"Yes, Master. They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" asked the hologram of Ob-Wan

Both Mace Windu and Yoda glanced at each other and frowned.

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Replied Mace Windu

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here. Question him, we will." Stated Yoda

The hologram of Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him." Replied the hologram of Obi-Wan

Both Yoda and Mace Windu watched as the hologram of Obi-Wan faded away. Yoda sighed and Mace Windu turned his head to the right.

"Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could not see." Yoda stated

Mace Windu turned his head back around and nodded.

"I think it is time to inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished." Spoke Mace Windu

"Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will." Proclaimed Yoda


	29. Chapter 28

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm so sorry that it is late but I hope that these chapters makes up for it...

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Both Yoda and Mace Windu watched as the hologram of Obi-Wan faded away. Yoda sighed and Mace Windu turned his head to the right.

"Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could not see." Yoda stated

Mace Windu turned his head back around and nodded.

"I think it is time to inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished." Spoke Mace Windu

"Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will." Proclaimed

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, ANAKIN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT **

Anakin moved restlessly in his sleep muttering to himself. Swet formed across his forehead, he then turned violently and cried out in the night.

"No... No... No... Mom!... Don't, no, don't!" Anakin cried in his sleep

**EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, BALCONY OVERLOOKING GARDENS - MORNING**

Anakin with his eyes closed stood on the balcony which overlooked the gardens. After a few moments Harry came up behind him and then started to turn away.

"Don't go." Anakin said softly with his eyes still closed

Harry turned back around and smiled slightly.

"I don't want to disturb you." He said

"You don't... Your presence is soothing." Anakin said softly a smile forming on his face

A brief pause came between the two as Harry walked up behind Anakin and hugged his waist and placed his face on Anakin's back. Anakin placed his hands on Harry's arms and breathed in deeply.

"You had a nightmare again last night." mumbled Harry getting a mouthful of Anakin's shirt

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Anakin stated taking another deep breath

Harry let go of Anakin's waist and looked at him.

"I heard you." Proclaimed Harry

Anakin opened his eyes and turned to face Harry. It was then that Harry noticed the haunted look in his eyes.

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Harry. They're killing her! She is in pain... I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Advisor Harold. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I have to go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Harry. I don't have a choice." Anakin stated his eyes showing both frustration and pain

Harry frowned and then hugged Anakin's waist again. Turning his head to the side he felt Anakin's breathing calm down.

"I'll go with you. That way you can save your mother and continue to protect me; and you won't be disobeying your mandate." Harry stated feeling Anakin lean into his embrace

"What about Master Obi-wan?" mumbled Anakin in Harry's shoulder

Harry smiled and squeezed his waist tighter.

"I guess we won't tell him, will we?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I would like to thank everyone for either reading this story or reviewing it. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews but I have been getting to many reviews to reply back to.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Harry frowned and then hugged Anakin's waist again. Turning his head to the side he felt Anakin's breathing calm down.

"I'll go with you. That way you can save your mother and continue to protect me; and you won't be disobeying your mandate."

Harry stated feeling Anakin lean into his embrace

"What about Master Obi-wan?" mumbled Anakin in Harry's shoulder

Harry smiled and squeezed his waist tighter.

"I guess we won't tell him, will we?"**  
**  
**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, MOS ESPA STREETS AND WATTO'S SHIP - DAY**

Anakin landed the Naboo Starship in a large parking lot of spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. A few minutes later both Anakin and Harry were riding in a rickshaw through the streets.

"I have never been in one of these" Harry said leaning in Anakin's embrace

Anakin smiled and pulled Harry closer.

"It has been a long time since I have been in a rickshaw. As it has been a long time since I have seen any of these sights." Anakin said kissing Harry on the head

Harry looked up at Anakin and smiled.

"This is your home town? Isn't it?" asked Harry

Anakin pulled Harry onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yes... This is my hometown." Anakin replied

The rickshaw stopped suddenly and the two jerked forward slightly. Harry landed on the ground with Anakin on-top of him. Blushing Harry wriggled his way out from underneath Anakin and sat back up on the seat. Anakin got up and stared at a sight he hadn't seen in years. Watto's Shop.

"Wait. Please." Anakin stated to the droid driver

"Okie dokie" said the droid driver

Anakin got out of the rickshaw and held out a hand to help Harry out. The two then walked towards the shop where Anakin noticed Watto sitting on a stool in front of the shop using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. The three pit droids behind him where chattering away trying to help Watto but they seemed to make him madder.

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga." Watto shouted in Huttese [1]

Harry edged closer to Anakin and grasped his arm. Anakin smiled down at Harry and then spoke to Watto.

"Chut, chut, Watto." Anakin said in Huttese [2]

Watoo looked up and eyed the two.

"Ke Booda?" Watta asked in Huttese eyeing the two stangers [3]

"Di nova, Chut, chut." Anakin replied in Huttese [4]

Watto turned to the chattering pit droids.

"Go ana bopa!" Watto shouted in Huttese [5]

The Pit droids behind him snapped into their storage position.

"Ding mi chasa hopa." Anakin said pointing to the fiddly piece of equipment [6]

Taking the fiddly piece of equipment off Watto Anakin started to play with it which made Watto blink in surprise.

"Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu." Watto proclaimed in Huttese [7]

Watto dropped the screwdriver and cursed loudly in Huttese.

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." Anakin stated in Huttese [8]

Watto eyed him suspiciously and then stared at Harry who had been quiet the whole time.

"Annie? Little Annie? Naaah!" Watto shouted

Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whired into life which caused Watto to blink at it.

"You are Annie! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..." Watto shouted

"My mother..." Anakin stated

"Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." Answered Watto

Harry eyed Anakin and hugged his arm tighter to give a little re-assurance.

"Sold her..." Anakin repeated his voice croaking slightly

"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Watto proclaimed

"Do you know where they are?" Anakin asked linking his fingers with Harry's

"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..." Watto answered

"I'd like to know." Anakin said softly

Watto noticed the grim look on Anakin's face meant business and so quickly getting the hint he nodded.

"Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Watto said quickly leading Anakin and the young man into the shop.

* * *

**~Huttese Translations~**

**1.**_ No chuba da wanga, da wanga_ = No, not that one - that one!

**2.** _Chut, chut, Watto._ = Excuse me, Watto.

**3.** _Ke Booda?_ = What?

**4.** _Di nova, Chut, chut._ = I said excuse me.

**5.** _Go ana bopa!_ = Shut down.

**6.** _Ding mi chasa hopa._ = Let me help you with that.

**7.** _Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu._ = What? I don't know you... What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it.

**8.** _Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker._ = I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker.


	31. Chapter 30

****

Title:

Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I appologise that this chapter is late but I now have a job. I now work Monday and Tuesday so I have been rather busy... Again I applogise that it is late I will be posting pleantly more chapters when I have the time...

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

**

* * *

**

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Harry eyed Anakin and hugged his arm tighter to give a little re-assurance.

"Sold her..." Anakin repeated his voice croaking slightly

"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Watto proclaimed

"Do you know where they are?" Anakin asked linking his fingers with Harry's

"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..." Watto answered

"I'd like to know." Anakin said softly

Watto noticed the grim look on Anakin's face meant business and so quickly getting the hint he nodded.

"Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Watto said quickly leading Anakin and the young man into the shop.

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Jango Fett grinned at his son Boba Fett.

"Nearly there, son." said Jango

Inside the cockpit, a small blip shows up on the ship's scanner.

"Dad! I think we're being tracked... Look at the scan screen! Isn't that a cloaking shadow?" Stated Boba

Boba checked the scanner and revealled a small tracking device on the outer hull.

"He must have put a homing device on our hull during the fight... We'll fix it! Hang on, son! We'll move into the asteroid field. He won't be able to follow us there. If he does, we'll leave him a couple of surprises." Proclaimed Jango

Jango pushed some buttons and the spot where the device was disappeared. Jango then guided his ship into the asteroid field.

**INTERIOR: TWO-MAN SPACESHIP, SPACE GENOSIS**

Obi-Wan stopped his ship suddenly.

"That's interesting, Arfour. They seem to have discovered the tracker. Shut down... Shape scan their last coordinates." Stated Obi-Wan

"Everything alright Obi?" Padme asked in concern

Obi-Wan turned around to face Padme and gave a small smile.

"It will be... But I'm afraid it is going to get a tad rough in here Padme. I may have to drop you off to Anakin and Harry." Stated Obi-Wan

Padme shook her head signalling a no.

"I am not leaving your side Obi-Wan. Who knows... You may need my help somewhere along the line... How can I help you if I am stuck with my brother and Anakin." Proclaimed Padme

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Shaking his head he turned back around to turn off the auto-pilot.

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Jango Fett piloted his ship through the asteroids.

"He's gone." Sighed Boba

"He must have gone on toward the surface." Jango stated

Boba looked at the screen which had a red blinking dot on it.

"Look, Dad! He's back!" Boba shouted

"Hang on son!" Jango shouted back

Jango then released a charge which drifted towards Obi-Wan. As the charge approached Obi-Wan's two-man spaceship, ArFour beeped.

"Whoa! Sonic charges... Stand by." Stated Obi-Wan to ArFour

Jango then swerved the ship into a power-climb to avoid an asteroid.

"Dad! Watch out!" Shouted Boba

"Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. That Jedi won't be able to follow us through this." Jango said

Obi-Wan's ship dived into the asteroid belt after them.

"There he is!" Boba shouted

"He doesn't seem to be able to take a hint." Proclaimed Jango

Jango flew down a narrow tunnel in one of the larger asteroids.

"Watch out!" Shouted Boba as he watched an asteroid get closer to the ship

Obi-Wan passed over the asteroid and Jango emered from it chasing after him.

"Get him, Dad! Get him! Fire!" Shouted Boba

Jango fired the lasers at the Jedi spaceship.

**EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS**

The ships flip, roll and turn at an incredible speed. Dodging, weaving and firing they tumble from near misses.

"Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying." proclaimed Obi-Wan

"I can't agree with you more Obi." Stated Padme in the back seat looking very ill

"Are you alright Padme?" Obi-Wan asked in concern

"I will be. Hopefully I won't lose my dinner." Padme replied closing her eyes

"I will be getting you to a safer location after this Padme. Please do not argue with me on that M'lady." Obi-Wan stated

Bits flew off the two-man spaceship as one of Jango's missiles got through.

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Jango continued to bombard the Jedi spaceship with laser fire. One bold strikes Obi-Wan's ship causing a small explosion.

"You got him!" Shouted Boba

"We'll just have to finish him." Stated Jango

Jango pushed buttons to open an outer hull door and released a guided aerial torpedo. The torpedo closely followed the two-man spaceship.

**INTERIOR: TWO-MAN SPACESHIP, SPACE GENOSIS**

Obi-Wan used his skills as a pilot to manover his way through great rocks and the torpedo. However his skills were being pushed to the limit with the amount that was being thrown at him.

"Lookout!" Padme shouted as she watched a giant asteroid tumbled across their path

Obi-Wan's eyes widend and he quickly went into action.

"Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters. Release them now!" Obi-Wan shouted

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Both Jango and Boba Fett watched as a huge explosion erupted due to the two-man spaceship being smashed into an asteroid.

"Got him! Yeahhhhh!" Shout Boba feeling rather happy

"We won't see him again." Proclaimed Jango

Boba Fett laughed as Jango emerged his ship from the asteroid belt and headed down towards the planet of Genosis.

**EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS**

A huge chunk of rock tumbles slowly through the asteroid belt to discover the two-man starship hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock.


	32. Chapter 31

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net _(Remove the spaces)_

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER - **

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Both Jango and Boba Fett watched as a huge explosion erupted due to the two-man spaceship being smashed into an asteroid.

"Got him! Yeahhhhh!" Shout Boba feeling rather happy

"We won't see him again." Proclaimed Jango

Boba Fett laughed as Jango emerged his ship from the asteroid belt and headed down towards the planet of Genosis.

**EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS**

A huge chunk of rock tumbles slowly through the asteroid belt to discover the two-man starship hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock.

**- END RECAP - **

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, BLUFF OVERLOOKING HOMESTEAD - LATE DAY **

The Naboo Starship decendes, hovers, and land on a bluff. Both Anakin and Harry get out and look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below.

"Stay with the ship, Artoo." Anakin said

Artoo whistled as Anakin and Harry start down the trail toward the homestead.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD MOISTURE FARM - LATE DAY**

C-3PO was currently working outside the homestead. Looking up he noticed two figures come close

"Oh, hello. How might I be of service? A am See..." said C-3PO

"Threepio?" Questioned Anakin

"Oh, my... Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would! And this must be Sir Harry." C-3PO stated

Harry through a friendly smile at the robot.

"Hello, Threepio." Harry said latching on Anakin's arm

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!" C-3PO stated rather happily

Anakin gave a grim smile at C-3PO and linked his hand with Harry's.

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin stated

"I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go indoors." C-3PO said softly

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD - LATE DAY**

Anakin and Harry follow Threepio inside to the courtyard. Harry squeezed Anakin's hand reassuringly and Anakin squeezed back

"Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two important visitors?" C-3PO said

Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun came out into the courtyard when they heard C-3Po.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said eyeing the two

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru." Owen replied

"Hello." Beru said shyly

Harry Smiled at her and leaned into Anakin's arm

"I'm Harry" Harry said smiling at Beru and Owen

"I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you might show up some day." Owen proclaimed staring at his stepbrother

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked his voice sounding rather soft but curious

"No, she's not." Cliegg said as he came into the courtyard

Cliegg Lars swung from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs looked to be heavily bandaged and the other was missing. He balenced awkwardly and heald out a hand.

"Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about..." Cliegg said sadly

**INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, KITCHEN - LATE DAY**

Beru put several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and sat down next to Owen.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." Cliegg answered sadly

Cliegg pulled a face and eased his throbbing leg.

"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Gliegg stated sadly

Silence filled the room and then Anakin stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Owen questioned as Anakin left the room

"To find my mother." Anakin proclaimed

Harry stood up and grabbed Anakin's hand. His eyes filled with tears.

"Annie..." Harry said softly tears streaming down his face

Owen, Beru and Cliegg watched as the two had a silent talk with their eyes.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it." Cliegg interuppted

Anakin pulled his eyes away from Harry and looked at Cliegg

"I can feel her pain, and I will find her." He stated

Owen eyed his stepbrother and Harry. Sighing he gave a small smile.

"Take my speeder bike." Owen said tossing the keys

"I know she's alive. I will find her..." Anakin stated before turning and heading out the door

Harry watched as Anakin left the room. He then turned around to the family and gave a small smile before running out after Anakin.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM - LATE DAY**

Anakin stood looking across the vast desert. Hearing footsteps he turned to find Harry running after him.

"You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Harry. I know you'll be safe." Anakin said staring at Harry with loving eyes

Harry stared at Anakin and started to cry again.

"Anakin..." Harry said softly

Anakin looked at Harry and wiped his watery eyes. He then pulled Harry into a hug and held him tightly.

Harry sobbed in Anakin's embrace and squeezed his waist he then moved his head and reached up to give Anakin a kiss.

Anakin pulled away from the kiss and squeezed Harry's waist once more before letting him go. He then headed over towards Owen's speeder bike and started it up.

"I won't be long." Anakin said trying not to turn to look at Harry

Swinging onto the bike he gave the engine a reve and took off across the desert.

Harry ran to where the bike was parked and watched as Anakin left his sight...


	33. Chapter 32

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**Author Note 1:** I'm sorry that this chapter is late but I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. Happy New Year Everyone...

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS**

Anakin looked at Harry and wiped his watery eyes. He then pulled Harry into a hug and held him tightly.

Harry sobbed in Anakin's embrace and squeezed his waist; He then moved his head and reached up to give Anakin a kiss.

Anakin pulled away from the kiss and squeezed Harry's waist once more before letting him go. He then headed over to Owen's speeder bike and started it up.

"I won't be long." Anakin said trying not to turn to look at Harry

Swinging onto the bike he gave the engine a reve and took off across the desert.

Harry ran to where the bike was parked and watched as Anakin left his sight...

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, JAWA CAMP - TWILIGHT**

Anakin stood in the middle of a crowd of Jawas and asked them for directions. The Jawas chatted excitedly and then the chief Jawa pointed in a particular direction. Nodding his head as a sign of thanks Anakin then got on Owen's bike and sped off in the direction.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DUNE SEA, CAMPFIRE - TWILIGHT**

Anakin rode over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance and as he got closer he noticed three dead bodies. Getting off the bike he noticed that the bodies were of farmers who had decided to camp outside. Another speeder lay burned and smoking near by.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD (FULL MOON) - NIGHT**

Harry restlessly paced through the courtyard and on occasionally stopped to listen to the animals howling near by. Shivering slightly he then turned and headed into the garage at the side of the courtyard.

**INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD - GARAGE (FULL MOON) - NIGHT**

Harry entered the garage where C-3PO sat working.

"Hello, Sir Harry" C-3PO said looking up at Harry

"Hello, Threepio." Harry replied smiling

"You can't sleep?" C-3PO asked in concern

Harry shook his head signaling a no.

"I have too many things on my mind, I guess." Harry said turning his head to look at the full moon

"Are you worried about the Senator?" C-3PO asked

Harry smiled as he realised that he hadn't thought of his sister in awhile.

"No. I know she is protected. I'm just concerned about Anakin. I said things... I'm afraid I may have hurt him. I don't know. Maybe I only hurt myself. For the first time in my life, I'm confused." Harry answered

"I'm not sure it will make you feel any better Sir Harry, but I don't think there's been a time in my life when I haven't been confused." C-3PO stated looking at Harry

Harry smiled at C-3PO and sat down in-front of him.

"I want him to know that I care about him and that I have never felt this way about anybody since Draco passed away. He means the world to me but I don't want him to risk his life and his carrer for me. Even though I may... No. I do love him." Harry stated looking at the ground

C-3PO stopped working and looked up at the young Advisor.

"Don't worry about Master Annie young Harry. He can take care of himself. Even in this awful place." C-3PO proclaimed

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, CLIFF (FULL MOON) - NIGHT**

Anakin pulled up near the edge of a cliff and then got off the bike and creeped towards the edge. Looking over he saw the Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp had two Tusken Guards outside it. Dropping off the edge Anakin creeped close to the camp.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS (FULL MOON - NIGHT**

As Anakin creeped closer he worked his way from hut to hut flattening himself against the walls overhearing the snatches of the Tusken conversations from inside. Using the shadows to hide himself he wriggled around the back and took out his lightsaber; He then cut into the base of the wall and wriggled in.

**INTERIOR: TUSKEN RAIDER HUT - NIGHT**

As he pulled himself in and steaded himself he noticed candles everywhere. As well as a shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof. By the light Anakin was able to see his mother shmi hanging from a wooden frame. He then rushed over there and started to cut her free. As he cut the last rope his mother dropped into his arms and so he lowered her gently to his lap. Her eyes were closed and her face was bloodied not to mention that she had been terribly beaten. But none of that mattered to him as he cradled his mother closer to his body. He had missed her terribly.

"Mom... Mom... Mom..." Anakin whispered softly tears starting to form in his eyes

Shmi's eyelids fluttered and barely opened. As they opened Anakin noticed that they were caked with blood.

"Annie...? Is it you...?" Shmi choked

Shmi's eyes focused slowly on the voice and Anakin gave a little choking gasp.

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..." Anakin whispered tears starting to stream freely

"Annie? Annie? You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... Now... I am complete." Shmi croaked her voice fading

Anakin freely letting his tears flow down his face he patted his mother's face.

"Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again and then you can meet Harry. Everything's... going to be fine. You'll see..." Anakin stated not wiping eyes of the tears that were freely flowing down his face

Shmi weakly held up a hand and placed it on her son's face.

"I love..." Shmi started to say

Anakin watched as his mother fell limp into his arms and died. He then cradled his mother's body close to him and sat there in silence for a moment. Rage filled his heart as he placed his mother down and closed her eyes.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS - DAWN**

The pale light grew and thin tendrils of smoke rised slowly in the cold, clear air. Somwhere a dog barked and ana old woman came out of one of the huts. She carried a pail swiling it around she tossed the dirty water onto the ground. As she headed back inside the hut a tusken child ran past, dragging a stick in the sand.

The child ran through the line of the huts and turned the corner stopping suddenly at the two Tusken guards. Between them, Anakin stood outside the hut door with a grim look on his face. The child stared at him and then suddenly there was a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switched on. He immediantly killed the two Tuskens guarding the door of the hut and made his way to the others.


	34. Chapter 33

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Author Note 1:** I'm so sorry about the delay of this chapter however the past weeks have been a tad hecktic, you see My grandfather passed away not long ago and so I haven't really felt like doing anything at all... but he always enjoyed knowing that I was writing and so I am continuing all my stories in his honour.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Anakin freely letting his tears flow down his face he patted his mother's face.

"Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again and then you can meet Harry. Everything's... going to be fine. You'll see..." Anakin stated not wiping eyes of the tears that were freely flowing down his face

Shmi weakly held up a hand and placed it on her son's face.

"I love..." Shmi started to say

Anakin watched as his mother fell limp into his arms and died. He then cradled his mother's body close to him and sat there in silence for a moment. Rage filled his heart as he placed his mother down and closed her eyes.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS - DAWN**

The pale light grew and thin tendrils of smoke rised slowly in the cold, clear air. Somwhere a dog barked and ana old woman came out of one of the huts. She carried a pail swiling it around she tossed the dirty water onto the ground. As she headed back inside the hut a tusken child ran past, dragging a stick in the sand.

The child ran through the line of the huts and turned the corner stopping suddenly at the two Tusken guards. Between them, Anakin stood outside the hut door with a grim look on his face. The child stared at him and then suddenly there was a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switched on. He immediantly killed the two Tuskens guarding the door of the hut and made his way to the others.

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - DAY**

Obi-Wan examined the transmitter dish and spoke to Arfour.

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal." Obi-Wan said as he wrapped his cloak tighter

"Why not get the droid to boost it's power?" Padme asked as she climbed out of the two-man spaceship

"That is a brilliant idea Padme. Arfour coruscant is to far, can you boost your power?" Obi-Wan asked smiling to Padme

Arfour beeped a reply and Padme sighed in disappointment.

"We'll have to try something else." Obi-Wan stated as he jumped into the two-man spaceship

"Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo Arfour. I'm going to try and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him." Obi-Wan said sighing slightly

Both Obi-Wan and Padme sat in the two-man spaceship looking at the display, un-knowing to them a Geonosiam spy and his starfighter sat above them overlooking a cliff.

"Have you found them? I do hope that Harry is alright." Padme asked whispering the last bit

"Yes I have. Anakin's tracking signal is located however it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." Obi-Wan questioned trying to calm himself down

Obi-Wan sighed and exited the spaceship, Padme who was just about to follow him was thrusted back in her seat by Obi-Wan who had a grim look on his fac and so instead of arguing she stayed inside and watched as Obi-Wan jumped to the ground and spoke to Arfour

"All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said looking rather irritated

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARFIGHTER - DAY**

Artoo who was inside the Naboo Starfighter beeped as he recived the message.

"Record this message and take it to your master, Harold... and the Jedi Skywalker... 'Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.'" Obi-Wan stated to Artoo

Artoo listened to the desperate message however Obi-Wan's voice was eventually cut out and so Artoo whistled in dismay.

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM -MORNING**

Anakin rode the speeder bike toward the homestead carrying his mother's body tied to it. Owen followed by Beru and Harry came out of the homestead to meet Anakin. Threepio followed behind Cliegg as he hobbled out of the homestead on his hovering chair. They watched as Ankain carried his mother inside.

**INTERIOR: TATOOINE, MOISTURE FARM, KITCHEN - MORNING**

Harry who knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved dearly hurried into the kitchen to prepare some food for Anakin knowing that although he wouldn't be hungry he should still however eat.

"What's it like there?" Beru asked

"I'm sorry?" Harry replied not knowing what she meant

"On Naboo... What's it like?" Beru asked again

Harry whom was completly preoccupied with his concern for Anakin looked up at Beru and gave a small smile.

"Oh... It's... very green. With lots of water. And trees. Not like here at all." Harry replied taking out a tray from one of the shelves and placing food on it

"I think I like it here better." Beru replied looking at Harry

"Maybe you'll come and see it one day." Harry said grabbing a glass and filling it with water

"I don't think so. I don't like to travel." Beru stated placing cuttlery on the tray

The two finished preparing the tray and so Harry picked it up and headed ouot the door but not before turning to Beru.

"Thanks, Beru." Harry said smiling to her as he turned around and walked out

**INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GARAGE - DAY**

Harry came in with a tray of food and watched as Anakin stood at the workbench, reparing a part of the speeder bike.

"Anakin are you hungry? I brought you something to eat." Harry asked placing the tray down next to him

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... always was. But I couldn't... Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" Anakin said quietly with tears flowing down his face

"Sometimes there are certian things that no one can ever fix Anakin. Wether you want to believe it or not, you're not all-powerful Annie." Harry said as he watched Anakin turn away from the bench

"I should be! Someday I will be... I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying." Anakin shouted angrily

"Anakin..." Harry whispered knowing that Anakin needed to vent out his anger just as he had done when Sirius passed away

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous! He knows I'm already more powerful than he is. He's holding me back!" Anakin shouted furiously

Anakin hurled the wrench that was in his hand across the garage and so Harry watched as it clattered to the floor, turning back to Anakin Harry saw his trembling hands and so Harry raced over to Anakin and grabbed his hands and held them.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Harry asked squeezing Anakin's hands slightly

"I... I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them..." Anakin whispered with tears flowing down his face

Harry watched as tears started to flow down Anakin's face.

"Not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!" Anakin shouted as he broke down sobbing

Harry whom had, had enough grabbed Anakin in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Why do I hate them? I didn't... I couldn't... I couldn't control myself. I... I don't want to hate them... But I just can't forgive them." Anakin whispered

"To be angry is to be human." Harry whispered as he remembered the time he blew-up Dumbldore's office

"To control your anger is to be a Jedi." Anakin silently replied

"Ssshhh... you're human." Harry whispered

"No, I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Anakin shouted with tears flowing freely down his face

"Jedi's are still human no matter what they think..." Harry whispered as he rocked a weeping Anakin back and forth

**EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GRAVESITE - DAY**

Anakin, Harry, Cliegg, Owen, Beru and Threepio all stood in front of Shmi's grave. Two other headstones, one smaller than the other stood in the blazing suns.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you." Cliegg said saying his last goodbyes to his beloved wife

Anakin stepped forwared and clapsed to the ground tears streaming down his face. He picked up a fist full of sand and released it little by little.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again... I miss you so much." Anakin said his heart wrenching as he stood up releasing the last bit of sand from his hands

Slience filled the air however that didn't last long as they heard beeps and whistles thus they turned around and watched as Artoo rolled up towards them.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Harry asked eyeing the droid who was meant to stay in the spaceship.

Artoo beeped and whistled his reply knowing his master would not understand him but the proticol droid would.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Annie, does that name mean anything to you?" C-3PO asked eyeing Anakin and Harry

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this short story by writing a Review...


	35. Chapter 34

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

Anakin, Harry, Cliegg, Owen, Beru and Threepio all stood in front of Shmi's grave. Two other headstones, one smaller than the other stood in the blazing suns.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you." Cliegg said saying his last goodbyes to his beloved wife

Anakin stepped forwared and clapsed to the ground tears streaming down his face. He picked up a fist full of sand and released it little by little.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again... I miss you so much." Anakin said his heart wrenching as he stood up releasing the last bit of sand from his hands

Slience filled the air however that didn't last long as they heard beeps and whistles thus they turned around and watched as Artoo rolled up towards them.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Harry asked eyeing the droid who was meant to stay in the spaceship.

Artoo beeped and whistled his reply knowing his master would not understand him but the proticol droid would.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Annie, does that name mean anything to you?" C-3PO asked eyeing Anakin and Harry

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY**

A rough hologram of Obi-Wan was projected in front of both Anakin and Harry and they watched as the image flickered in and out.

"Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." stated the hologram of Obi-Wan

Harry who was sitting down near the control board turned and faced it then pressed the transmit button which would then transmit the message across to Corucant.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." The hologram of Obi-Wan stated

**INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY**

The members of the Jedi Council sat around a hologram of Obi-Wan and listened as he told them about the Trade Federation.

"The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray..." stated the hologram of Obi-Wan

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY**

Both Anakin and Harry continued to listen as Obi-Wan spoke.

"...is behind the assassination attempts on both Advisor Harold and Senator Amidala." procalimed the hologram of Obi-Wan

**INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY**

The Council members continued to listen to obi-wan as he talked about the Alliance.

"The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... Wait! Padme whatever you do stay inside the spaceship!" Shouted the hologram of Obi-Wan

"Obi-Wan! No! Leave him alone!" A hologram of Padme was shown next she was shown being knocked out from behind the head

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY**

Both Anakin and Harry watched as Obi-Wan and Padme were attacked by Droidekas and then they watched as the holgram cut off.

"No Padme! My sister!" Shouted Harry breaking down in tears

Anakin frowned and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, placing a hand on his head.

**INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY**

The Council members who also saw the attack on Obi-Wan and Padme frowned. Yoda who was on the opposite side of Mace Windu turned to face him and gave him a grim look.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." proclaimed Yoda

"I agree." sighed Mace Windu

**INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - SUNSET**

Both Anakin and Harry watched as a hologram of Mace Windu popped up in front of them.

"Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Advisor at all costs. That is your first priority." stated Mace Windu

"Understood, Master." Anakin replied in a strong firm tone of voice

The hologram switched off and Harry who still had tears running down his face looked at the readout of the ships control panel.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Harry stated as he turned around to face Anakin

Harry then started to hit buttons and flick switches on the control panel however Anakin placed his hand on Harry's to stop him and so Harry looked up at Anakin in wonder.

"I don't want you to fly let me take control of it." Anakin said smiling down at Harry

"Why are you helping me? You are disobeying a direct order from the Jedi Council?" Harry asked staring into Anakin's eyes

"Mace Windu said for me to protect you however I know you are going to want to head over there to save your sister and so therefore if I am to protect you at all costs then I must join you." stated Anakin as he continued to smile down at Harry

"Thank you Annie. I know you'll get into a lot of trouble doing this but it means a lot to me." Harry said getting up and allowing Anakin to sit down.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this short story by writing a Review...


	36. Chapter 35

**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** Warning this story will have slash. Also the pairings in the story are as followed: Harry/Anakin, Obi-Wan/Padme. ~ Harry will be Padme s little brother.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This story is set during Attack of the Clones. The plot is very much going to be similar to the script which I found at blueharvest. net and so if You wish to read the actual script dialogue then please go to blueharvest. net (Remove the spaces)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Harry was sent to the Star Wars era after the final battle but somehow during the process he was de-aged. So although he was 17 during the final battle of Hogwarts he had to grow up again going through the stages of puberty twice... but this time he was granted his wish of a loving family.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** I am so sorry about the delay I didnt forget about this story however things at my house have been a tad hectic and I have only just recently found time to myself... I am sorry once again for the delay... Also annoying thing is that I have lost my hard drive which has all my stories on it... I was not happy when my external hard drive dissapeared...

Enjoy...

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**- RECAP LAST CHAPTER -**

The hologram switched off and Harry who still had tears running down his face looked at the readout of the ships control panel.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Harry stated as he turned around to face Anakin

Harry then started to hit buttons and flick switches on the control panel however Anakin placed his hand on Harry's to stop him and so Harry looked up at Anakin in wonder.

"I don't want you to fly let me take control of it." Anakin said smiling down at Harry

"Why are you helping me? You are disobeying a direct order from the Jedi Council?" Harry asked staring into Anakin's eyes

"Mace Windu said for me to protect you however I know you are going to want to head over there to save your sister and so therefore if I am to protect you at all costs then I must join you." stated Anakin as he continued to smile down at Harry

"Thank you Annie. I know you'll get into a lot of trouble doing this but it means a lot to me." Harry said getting up and allowing Anakin to sit down.

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING - DAY**

A line of reflecting pools with splashing fountains leaned by statues on each side leads to the main entrance to the building.

**INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - DAY**

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war...there can be no doubt of that." Proclaimed Bail Oragana

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Sighed Palpatine

"We must stop them before they're ready." Stated Bail Oragana as she slamed her fist down on the side of her chair

"Exsueeze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor,Sir. Maybe dissen Jedi stoppen the rebel army." Jar Jar interupted

"Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?" Palpatine questioned Yoda

"Hmm... Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are. To send on a special mission, only two hundred are available." Yoda stated leaning his head on his right hand

"With all due respect for the Jedi Order, that doesn't sound like enough." Bail Organa stated sighing

"Through negotiation the Jedi maintains peace. To start a war, we do not intend." Yoda stated as if it were obvious to all

"The debate is over! Now we need that clone army..." Shouted Ask Aak throwing his fist in the air

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never approve the use of the clones before the separatists attack." Bail Organa said as she leaned back in her chair

"This is a crisis! The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers! He could then approve the use of the clones." Shouted Mas Amedda interupting them all

"But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine said sighing once more

"If only Senator Amidala were here." Said Mas Amedda sighing much like Palpatine

Jar Jar stepped forward from the group and suprised them all.

"Mesa mosto Supreme Chancellor... Mesa gusto pallos. Mesa proud to proposing the motion to give yousa Honor emergency powers." Shouted Jar Jar

**INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, PRISON CELL - DAY**

Count Dooku walked into the cell that was holding Obi-Wan who was suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric blots restrained him; wincing every so often as he heard the screams of Padme.

"Traitor!" Obi-Wan shouted

"Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." Count Dooku said shaking his head sighing

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan said trying to gain information

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free." Proclaimed Count Dooku walking around Obi-Wan every so often

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Obi-Wan said trying so hard to ignore Padme's screams

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis with a young lady? Who is she may I ask?" Count Dooku asked trying to get information from his old fellow friend

"I was assigned to protect her by a family friend; I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Stated Obi-Wan not wanting to give out too much information on Padme

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them." Stated Count Dooku as he wandered around Obi-Wan again

"Well, who can blame them. But he is here, I can assure you." Obi-Wan stated shuddering as he heard Padme's screams get louder

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Proclaimed Count Dooku

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Spat Obi-Wan as if he had tasted something foul and lonesome

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." Count Dooku said trying to bait Obi-Wan

"The truth?" Obi-Wan said questioning Dooku

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?" Stated Count Dooku as if it were obvious

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Obi-Wan shouted in disbelief shuddering once more as Padme screamed loudly

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Proclaimed Count Dooku

"I don't believe you." Obi-Wan said shaking his head in disbelief

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith." Coaxed Count Dooku trying to persuad Obi-Wan

"I will never join you, Dooku." Spat Obi-Wan

Count Dooku turned to leave however stopped at the door and summoned someone to grab the other prisoner. He watched as Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the site of the young girl being dragged in looking broken and beaten. He then got someone to release Obi-Wan and watched as the scene played out in front of him.

"Padme..." Obi-Wan shouted as he rushed forward and cradled her body

"Obi-Wan.." Padme whispered weakly

"Padme... Come on you have to stay with me... Open your eyes please... Don't leave me... You can't..." Obi-Wan whispered as he cried over the cradled body in his arms

"She would not give the information needed my friend so therefore she had to be punished... It would seem as though you have feelings for this young woman... Yet here I thought Jedi's weren't allowed to fall in love... My, my Obi-Wan breaking the rules are you my old friend... I will give you time to think about our little disscusion however if you refuse once more it may be difficult to secure yours and the young woman's release..." Stated Dooku as he turned to leave the room but not before placing back-up the blue wires around both Obi-Wan and Padme

* * *

**Please review this story/chapter**


	37. Important Please Read

Hey all,  
I know that you all really, really want me to continue my stories but at the moment they are all on hold... I have only just gotten my life back in order and something has set it off again... The problem was that my girlfriends car managed to start smoking and I would have placed myself and good friend in danger as I ignored my girlfriends calls to get out of the smoking car because I froze up... All cause I froze up... two of us could have gotten majorly hurt as the moment we all stepped out of the car the car caught on fire at the bottom of it... So therefore Im still in major shock... This only happened Yesterday mind you... That is not all but I am being forced to see a counciler against my will and I am an adult. Granted this may help me but still forcing me to do something is not the right way of doing it so as you can see i have a whole lot of issues at the moment... and therefore I can't and am not in the right mind to continue ANYof my stories... I will be continuing them and finishing them but at the moment I just need some time to myself and to my girlfriend and friends...  
Regards,  
LadyPeneloSolidor...

Please, Please, please as much as I love your reviews stop asking me if I will continue my stories... I will continue them just not now... 


End file.
